Love Forgives
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: Three months has passed since Michael of the Northen Isles came. Elsa can't seem to get him out of her mind. But what will happen when he returns to Arendelle for forgiveness? Can the sisters forgive him, or just one? Or what if he wants revenge? Sequel to Elsa's Love.
1. In The Stars

In the fair kingdom of Arendelle, peace was among the land. It had been nine months since what has been called the great freeze by some, while others consider it the great thaw.

It was a clear night. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky, and Anna had always loved star-gazing. She sat out on the balcony, looking in amazment. She didn't know that someone else also liked to star-gaze.

"Anna?" Elsa asked from behind.

Anna turned quickly to see her sister behind her. "Oh, hey Elsa. I thought you were asleep."

"No. I was looking at the sky from my room. Then I thought I could get a better view from the blacony, so I came out here." Elsa said as she sat next to her little sister on the railing. They both looked up to the sky again.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Anna said in awe.

"Yes, they are. Whenever I see a night like this, I remember what Papa told me before."

"How kings from long ago watch over us from the stars?" Anna asked.

"I take it he told you too." Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah, but, I've always looked at stars in a different way."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

Anna then started to sing.

_**I look up in wonder on this starry night.**_

_**A thousand candles.**_

_**A dream for each light.**_

_**They're always shining wherever you are.**_

_**Forever their promise in the stars.**_

_**Forever their promise in the stars.**_

"That was beautiful, Anna." Elsa replied.

"Thanks Elsa. Elsa, do you remember what happened nine months ago?"

Elsa remembered everything like it was yesterday. She remembered seeing her little sister frozen solid, and then her thawing, along with the kingdom. "How could I forget?"

"Yeah. Well, do you remember what happened three months ago?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa had to think for a little bit, and then it came to her: Prince Michael of the Northern Isles. The man that she was in love with ended up betraying her and almost killing Anna. She crinched at the thought of it. She had never been able to forget it. But she didn't understand why Anna would ask that. "Yeah, but, Anna, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it a couple days ago."

"I can never forget it."

"Yeah. I can't either."

"Anna, what made you think of it?"

"Well, I don't really know. I was thinking of the Winter Ball, and then I remembered when he save me from my death. Then I remembered that I saw you guys taking, and being in love."

"Anna..."

"Elsa, I know you say you weren't in love, but you were. Even though you don't want to admit, I know you were. I could see it. In your eyes, in his eyes."

"Yeah, I guess so." Elsa said shyly.

"But I guess that maybe when I saw you guys together, instead of with me, maybe I didn't go up the mountain just because I had a bad feeling about him, but, maybe I was jealous too." Anna said ashamed.

"Anna, maybe he was the one that was jealous."

"What?"

"Think about it. The only reason he really wanted you gone was so I could love him and he could love me. And no one would take me away from him because he had never had that kind of love before. I think he didn't like the close relationship I have with you, so he wanted to end it."

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Anna replied as she looked back to the sky to see a shooting star shoot by. "Look Elsa! A shooting star! Make a wish."

"But I don't need to."

"Elsa?"

"I've already had my wish come true." Elsa said as she took Anna's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna said sweetly as she moved closer to Elsa. "I don't need to make a wish either. Mine's coming true right now." she continued as she wrapped her arms around Elsa, hoping Elsa would do the same in return.

Sure enough, it did. Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around Anna. "And what wish is that?"

"To be in your arms." Anna said before letting out a soft content sigh.

Elsa formed a smile and kissed Anna's head.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Anna said smiling.

"Oh, Anna. If only you could know how much I love you."

"How much?" Anna asked curiously.

"Look up to the sky. You see how big the sky is?"

"Yeah."

"That's how big my love is for you."

"That big?" Anna asked shocked.

"That's right."

Anna tried to think of something good to say back. "Well, you see all the stars in the sky?"

"Yeah."

"Well, each star represent my love for you. There's millions of them."

"But that's so much."

"That's the point." Anna giggled.

Elsa chuckled lightly in response. Anna still didn't release Elsa. Elsa still held Anna tightly as they continued to gaze at the sky. Elsa then heard Anna yawn. She knew what time it was. "Anna, it sounds like you need to go to bed."

"Hmm. Maybe your right. You should too."

"Come on." Elsa said as she released Anna and they both started to head back to their rooms. Anna started to head to her room, but at the last minute she decided she wanted to stay in Elsa's arms. She followed behind Elsa quietly. Elsa laid on her bed when she heard Anna lay next to her. "Anna?"

"I wanna stay with you tonight."

"Anna..."

"Please?"

Elsa thought for a little bit.

"Please?" Anna whimpered and acted as if she was ready to cry.

Elsa knew she wasn't strong enough to handle that. "Now how can I say no to that?"

"You can't." Anna said as she hugged Elsa.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she returned Anna's embrace.

Anna soon relseased Elsa and laid back down. Elsa said next to her. After saying their good nights, Anna immediately fell asleep.

Elsa, on the other hand, was thinking of someone: Michael.

**The song I used was "Promise In The Stars" from the Sight & Sound Theaters Production, "Joseph."**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. My Hero

Elsa was sitting in a chair, staring at the window while still thinking of Michael. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. She thought of them talking, singing, and kissing. It was so nice. But Elsa knew that all good things had to come to an end eventually.

Elsa let out a yawn, and knew it was time that she had to get some sleep. However, that wasn't about to happen. She suddenly heard Anna moaning and whimpering in her sleep.

"No. No, stop. No! Don't do it! Stop!" Anna whimpered while tossing and turning. "ELSA!" she shouted as she jolted from her sleep. She breathed heavily and looked to see that Elsa wasn't in her bed. She gasped at the sight of it. "Elsa? Elsa, where are you?" she whimpered scared.

Elsa quickly ran to her bed next to Anna. She quickly brought Anna closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. Anna felt Elsa's arms around her and Anna dug her face into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa could her whimpering. She then heard Anna crying. "Shh. Anna. relax. Just calm down, okay? I'm right here. It was only a dream. There there now."

Anna still had her face in Elsa's shoulder and let out more tears. "I was so scared." Anna said muffled.

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and started to stroke Anna's hair. "It's all right. It was only a dream. Everything's all right. I'm here. I got you." Elsa said gently.

Anna's sobbing was finally able to come to a stop. She breathed heavily and took her face out of Elsa's shoulder. Elsa still kept her arms around her frighten sister.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked, wiping Anna's tears from her cheeks.

Anna nodded and tried to find the words to say. "It was Michael and Hans. They were working together. They came back for revenge. They took us somewhere far from the kingdom where no one would be able to hear us scream. Then, I saw what Michael did to you. He took his sword, and... and he killed you right in front of me. There was nothing I could do. Then Hans pushed me to the ground. He called me worthless and a spare. And then I saw his sword come down and..."

Anna suddenly broke down in tears again. Elsa held Anna tighter and closer.

"I tried to save you Elsa, I really tried." Anna sobbed.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Shh. Hush now, Anna. It was only a dream."

"And what Hans said to me hurt. Am I really that worthless after all that happened?" Anna choked out.

"No, Anna listen to me. You have never been worthless, and you've never been my spare either."

"Am I just the princess then?" Anna whimpered.

"Anna, you're not just a princess. You're a hero."

Anna was shocked by that. She didn't know what to think of it. "Really? I am?"

"Yes. Anna, you saved my life. And you saved Arendelle. That makes you a hero."

"I've never felt like a hero." Anna said as her sobbing finally stopped. She wiped her tears from her cheeks.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. "Well, you're my hero. You'll always be my hero."

Anna smiled at Elsa. Elsa formed a bigger smile. Elsa then pulled Anna in for a hug. Anna returned the hug tightly. "I love you so much, Elsa."

"I love you more than much, Anna."

"I love you much too much."

Elsa chuckled at Anna's response. "And, Anna."

"Yes Elsa?"

"Don't ever think that you are a spare or worthless. Ever." Elsa ordered her little sister.

"Yes, Elsa." Anna replied.

Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's forehead before releasing her. She placed her hand on Anna's cheek. Anna out her hand on top of it to keep it there.

"Anna, I, OOF!" Elsa started but was stopped when Anna crashed into Elsa again for another tight embrace.

"C-can I stay in your arms a little longer?"

Elsa was almost in tears with what Anna said. It was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna in return. "Oh, Anna. You can stay in my arms forever." she whispered sweetly. "My little hero." she said barely audible before placing a kiss on Anna's head.

"I don't ever want to leave you, Elsa. I wanna stay with you forever."

"Anna, I never want you to leave me either."

"Elsa, will you ever leave me?"

"No, Anna. Never. I promise that I will never leave you, or abandon you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

Elsa's eyes widen at Anna's question. Was Anna that scared that Elsa would leave her? But she knew what answer to give her little sister.

"Cross my heart." Elsa said as she stroked Anna's hair again.

The sisters kept their embrace long and tight. They never wanted to release each other. Anna never wanted Elsa to leave her, and Elsa never wanted to lose Anna. After a while, Elsa remembered Anna's nightmare. "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay now?"

Anna nodded and smiled in response. "As long as I have you, I'm okay."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, come on. We better get some sleep."

Elsa released Anna, but Anna never wanted to release Elsa. "I don't ever want to let go."

Elsa slowly layed Anna down next to her. Elsa had her arms around Anna again.

"Please don't make me let go, Elsa."

"Anna, you don't ever have to let go. But I want you to know that I am never going to leave you. I'm always gonna be here for you now. I will always be here to love you, and protect you, and be the big sister like I'm suppose to be. I just hope I can be the best ever."

"Elsa, you're already the best. You're the best sister anyone could ask for."

"No, Anna, you're the best anyone could ask for."

"No, you're the best." Anna argued.

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

Elsa finally chuckled in response of their argument. "I guess we are just meant for each other."

"The best of the best."

"That's right."

"Well, I can honestly say that I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"That goes for me too, Anna."

"Well, we better get some sleep."

"Yeah. Good night, my precious little Anna." Elsa said as she placed a small kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Good night, my wonderful Elsa." Anna replied as she placed a small kiss on Elsa's cheek.

Soon, Anna fell asleep in Elsa's arms, but this time, it was a peaceful sleep.

Elsa had actually forgotten about Michael. Anna was her only concern. When she heard Anna, scared and alone, it put everything back in presepective for her. Elsa watched Anna fall asleep in her arms, and soon, Elsa was able to fall into a peaceful sleep as well.


	3. A Guest

Elsa was the first one to wake up. She walked to the kitchen for her breakfast. She wondered how Anna was doing after last night. Then, soon enough, she had a chance to ask her.

"Good morning, Elsa." Anna said as she walked over to her older sister and sat next to her.

"Good morning, Anna. H-how are you feeling?"

Anna knew that Elsa was talking about the nightmare. "I'm okay. Thanks to you."

"That's good. I'm glad." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand in hers. Anna looked to Elsa and smiled. "So, Anna, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Actually, I do. Kristoff and I planned a date today, and we'll be gone most of the day. If you want, I can cancel it."

"No, no, no. That's okay. I'm actually glad that you have something planned today, because I'll be working on paperwork and stuff, and I probably won't be able to be with you today."

"Okay. Just don't over work yourself."

"I won't. By the way, where do you and Kristoff plan on going for your date?"

"Well, we were thinking we would ride up to the mountains. That is, if it's okay with you."

"Well..."

"Please Elsa. Please let me go. I promise we'll be careful."

"I know you will, Anna, I just don't like you in the mountains. I'm afraid you're going to get lost or hurt, or even worse."

"Don't worry. Kristoff can look after me and protect me. I promise I won't wander off."

Elsa went into thought. She didn't like Anna in dangerous places like the mountains. But then again, she had Kristoff. He knew how to handle himself in the mountains, and she was sure that he would take good care of Anna. "Oh, all right."

"Yes! Thank you Elsa!"

"Just, promise me that you'll be careful. You will stay next to Kristoff at all times, and you will not wander off on your own. Do you understand?" Elsa asked firmly.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good."

"Princess Anna, the Ice Master is here to see you." Kai said, peeking through the kitchen door way.

"Thanks, Kai."

Kai bowed and left to go do more of his chores.

"Well, I'll see you later, Elsa." Anna said as she stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen. Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and stood up with her.

"Come here you." Elsa smiled as she hugged Anna. Anna smiled and returned the embrace. The sisters soon released each other. "Be back before nightfall, and for goodness sakes, be safe."

"I will. Bye Elsa." Anna said before placing a small kiss on Elsa's cheek and walking out to the gates.

Elsa sighed as she watched her sister walk away. Little did she know that Gerda was right behind her.

"Hello, Queen Elsa."

"Ahh!" Elsa said, and quickly looking behind her to see the servant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, that's okay." Elsa replied politely.

"You worry about Anna a lot, I notice."

"Yeah. I guess that's just natural when you're a big sister."

"Yes, Your Highness. And I guess I can understand you being so protective with all that has happened this year."

"Yes. After what happened, I, I never want to see Anna get hurt again. I wanna always make sure that's she safe."

"But there's no need to worry, Queen Elsa. She has the Ice Master. He's a strong man and won't let anything happen to your sister."

"I hope so. Well, I better get some work done. Thank you, Gerda."

"Yes Your Majesty." Gerda said as she bowed and left the kitchen. Elsa followed behind her to her study.

* * *

She arrived at her study, and saw a big pile of paperwork that needed to be done. She sighed, and sat at her desk. She started going through it, when, suddenly, a flashback appeared in her mind. She didn;t know why it appeared, but it did.

She could see the blizzard Micahel was causing. She was looking for Anna on the fjord. After the storm stopped, she was finally able to find Anna, almost totally frozen. She ran to her and embraced her. Then Michael came to them, and Anna threw an ice dagger into him, draining his powers.

Then she saw Anna pushing her out of the way, and taking the dagger for her. Elsa remembered when she was getting ready to kill Michael, but Anna was able to convince her that killing him wouldn't change anything. Elsa stopped herself, and told Michael to leave and never return.

Anna was in so much pain with the dagger. Soon, Anna was gone. But, then, the ice dagger that drained Michael's powers brought Elsa back to life. She was as happy as she was when Anna thawed after saving her life.

Elsa then made that flashback stop, and she started to think of when she first met Michael. She remembered when Anna fell off the balcony, but was saved by Michael. Elsa was so grateful to Michael. They talked and told stories at the party. When the party was over, she showed Michael all over the castle. When they came to the music room, they shared a duet and a kiss. They sounded really good together.

She thought more and remembered when she had planned in spending the day with Anna, but Michael wanted to. Anna let her, and wandered around the kingdom. But Anna didn't just do that. She went up the mountian alone to the trolls where she found out the truth about Michael.

Elsa remembered how worried she felt when she found out that Anna didn't return that day. When she was ready to go search for her, Anna was already there. Anna was so cold and so weak. Elsa had to carry her back to the castle.

Anna went on to Elsa about what she found out about Michael. Elsa didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Anna then asked her if she wanted to protect her sister or the man she loved. Elsa chose Anna because she loved her more then anybody in the world, and nothing would change that.

Elsa came back tor reality when she heard a servant walking to her study. She looked to see Kai.

"Your Majesty. You have a visitor."

"But I'm not expecting anyone today."

"Well, you are now."

Suddenly, the man Elsa least expected walked into the room. "Hello Elsa."

"Michael?"


	4. Forgiveness

"W-what are you doing here?" Elsa asked, standing up quickly from her desk, and came closer to Michael.

"Can we talk, alone?" Michael begged.

"Sure. Kai, please." Elsa said to Kai.

"Yes, Queen Elsa." Kai said as he bowed slightly and left the room.

"All right, we're alone. Talk. What do you want?"

"This isn't isn't gonna be easy for me to explain, and it will be harder for you to understand."

"If my memories serves me right, if you were to return to the kingdom again, you would be executed."

"I know, but, Elsa, please. I beg of you. Hear me out."

"Look, Michael, I don't know why you're here, but I am not just about to let you walk back into the kingdom like you did nothing wrong. You almost killed my sister." Elsa kept talking and talking.

"I'm sorry." Michael said between Elsa's talking.

"And if you think you can just... wait, what?" Elsa finally said.

"I said I'm sorry, about everything that happened."

Elsa was almost convinced, but something came to her mind. "You're trying to trick me."

"No, Elsa. I'm not. This is coming from the deepest part of my heart. Please listen to what I have to say."

Elsa wasn't sure what to think now. Was Michael willing to come back for forgiveness? Even at the risk of being executed? Elsa figured the least she could do was listen to what he had to say. Elsa let out a defeated sigh. "All right. I'm listening." she said as they both sat in chairs.

"Okay." Michael sucked in a deep breath and started. "When I was here three months ago, I never intended on hurting anyone. I just came to Arendelle in hopes of finding someone who could like me, or even love me for who I was. And I found you. You didn't care that I had powers, but of course, you understood me because you have them too. But, even if I didn't have them, you would still like me."

"When we began to know each other better, I felt something that I have never felt before. And, I think I was finally feeling love. Real love. And I didn't want that love to go away. I didn't want it to end. So, I wanted to make sure it never ended, and I was willing to do anything to make sure of that."

"Then, when I saw how close you were with Anna, I knew that she would be in the way of our love. So, using my powers, I wanted to ger rid of her so I could have you all to myself. And I almost did too, but she put that ice dagger in me, which drained all of my powers. Then, I was so mad, that I wanted to kill someone. And I guess, my rage was going to you. But, Anna pushed you out of the way, and took the dagger for you."

"After that happened, I realized how stupid that was. Everything that I was doing was so stupid. I guess that I was so caught up in my selfish life, I forgot that there are other things in life that are most important to others. Then, when you were ready to kill me, but Anna was able to stop you, I knew that everything was wrong. So, after you spared my life, I had a lot of time to think."

"I knew that I loved you, and I didn't want to lose you, but I knew that you would never love me when you found out that it was me that almost killed your sister. But, I never meant it for evil, I just, wanted something more than hate. I wanted to feel like I was, well, wanted by others. And after three months of thinking about what I had done, I knew the least I could do was come back and beg of your forgiveness and set things right, even at the risk of being exectuted so, here I am now." Michael said, finally coming to an end.

Elsa was shocked at all that Michael had just said. He was begging for forgiveness. "Michael, there's something I want you to do."

"Name it."

"I want to you to get on your knees, and beg for my forgiveness."

"Okay." Michael whispered as he was on his knees in front of Elsa, and took her hands. "Elsa, I am so sorry. With everything that I did, I knew that I have done wrong. I don't deserve forgiveness after the way I hurt you, but, I beg for your forgiveness. I need your forgiveness. And I willing to do anything to prove that I have changed for good. So, will you please forgive me?"

Elsa could tell that Michael meant everything he was saying. Even the look in his eyes said it too. Elsa knew that she had to forgive him. "Michael, your attitude and words has earned my forgiveness. I know now that you have changed if you were willing to come back at the risk of being executed. I forgive you."

"Oh, thank you, Elsa. I mean, Queen Elsa. Highness." Michael said as he kissed her hand and rose back to his feet.

"You may stay in Arendelle. But I warn you now, if you do anything to bring harm to this kingdom, you will be banished. And if you lay a finger on Anna, and hurt her in any way, you will be hanged immediately. Do you understand me?" Elsa asked firmly.

"Yes." Michael replied.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other now. But Michael, there is one thing I want you to do."

"And what is that?"

Elsa rose to her feet and placed her hand on Michael's cheek. "Kiss me." she whispered.

"You mean...?" Michael wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but he hoped it was going to be what he thought it was going to be.

"I think we still have a chance. I've never been able to stop thinking about you, Michael. I want us to have another chance. If that's what you want."

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind too, Elsa. I would love to start over, my Queen."

"Please. Just Elsa."

Michael brought Elsa closer to him, and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. Elsa put her arms around Michael's neck. Michael wrapped his arms around Elsa to hold her closer than ever. Soon, they pulled away from each other.

They looked at each other like the way they looked when they shared their first kiss. "Elsa, no one can know about us, especially Anna. If she sees my face, she'll make me leave immediately. I cannot be spotted by anyone."

"But, what about us?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work, or if you will even like it."

"Try me." Elsa replied.

"A secret relationship."


	5. Talks and Wolves

"A secret relationship? Can we do that?" Elsa asked confused.

"Well, we can try. There may be some days where we will have to meet somewhere out of the kingdom, but, we may be able to make it work."

"I don't know, Michael. It seems like a lot of risk."

"Yes, I know. But we can try. Elsa please... you have to take chances for the things you care about."

Elsa knew that Michael had a point. Maybe they could try. But she had to do it without making Anna suspecious. "All right, we'll try it. But we may not be able to do it all the time, because some people may get suspecious. Especially Anna."

"Speaking of that, where is Anna?"

"She went on a date with Kristoff. She'll be back before nightfall. Well, at least I hope so."

"So I have to ask, how did Anna survive after I stabbed her with the dagger?"

"Well, I honnestly don't know either. After I was crying over her, I looked at the dagger. Then, I was so angry and sad that I threw it to the ground and it shattered into millions of pieces. But then, all the pieces of the dagger cane together and went over to Anna. It healed her somehow, and she came back to life. I didn't understand how, but it happened."

"Wow. That's remarkable."

"Yeah. And unbelievable. I still have a hard time believing it. So, what happened with you, and, you know, your powers."

"Well, they were drained. But, I was able to find someone and they gave me ice powers again."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"But you are the only one who knows. No one else can know. Please don't tell anyone, Elsa."

"I won't tell a soul, Michael. I promise." Elsa said, taking Michael's hands.

"Thank you. You are the only one I can trust."

Elsa smiled in response. Michael formed a smile as well. "So, do you duties or anything you have to work on right now? Because if you do, I can leave you alone."

"No. They can wait for right now."

"Good."

"Come on. Let's go wander around the castle and talk."

"That sounds amazing." Michael said as they both walked out of the study and down the hall.

* * *

"Whoa! Slow down, Sven! We're in no hurry." Kristoff yelled, tugging on the reins.

"So, Kristoff, can you believe it's been nine months since we met?"

"No, I can't. But I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Yeah. The supplies, the carrots, the wolves."

"The sled."

"How could I forget that?" Anna giggled.

"Yeah. And I can still remember you talking about getting engaged to Hans the day you met him."

"Yes. You would not let go of that."

"Well, I guess you didn't know any better than you do now."

"Tell me about it." Anna said as she looked away and was soon lost in thought.

"Anna? Is something bothering you?"

"Hmm? No, I was just thinking about Elsa. She told me she had a lot of work to do, and I don't want her to overwork herself. And, she seemed really worried when I told her we were going up the mountains today."

"Hmm. Did she seem upset or anything?"

"No, Actually. Nothing that really got my attention. But I guess her being the big sister, she always has to worry about me."

"Yeah. It's just natural. Don't worry, Anna. She won't have to worry. I'll get you home before sunset, and she'll be happy."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Sven stopped and looked around.

"Sven?" Anna asked.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Anna and Kristoff looked beside them, and didn't see anything. They looked behind them, and saw the reason Sven stopped. A whole clan of wolves stood behind, ready to catch their prey.

"Sven, go!" Kristoff yelled, urging Sven to go fast.

"Wolves again?" Anna asked.

"Apparently."

"What do we do?"

"We'll have to try to outrun them. I don't have any fire on me. We have to try."

"All right."

Sven ran as fast as he could. Kristoff kept urging him to go faster. Soon, Anna saw that Sven would have to jump again to reach the other side. But she knew that Kristoff didn't want to wreck his new sled.

"Kristoff, cut the rope of your sled, and jump onto Sven!"

Kristoff saw where Anna was coming from, and did it immediately. He threw Anna onto Sven's back and he followed after her. Sven kept running, and the sled stopped in it's place. The wolves ran right past it.

Sven got ready to jump when he came closer to the edge.

"Jump, Sven!" Anna and Kristoff said together. Sven soon jumped as far as he could, and was able to reach the other side safely. They turned around to see the wolves, still staring at them.

"Well, now how are we going to get back to the kingdom?" Anna asked.

Kristoff thought for a little bit, and remembered there was another way back to the kingdom, but it would take longer. "Well, I know of another trail that could take us back to the kingdom, but, it may take a long time. It's afternoon, and the trail's pretty long. I don't even know if we can make it back before sunset."

"Well, do you think we can make it back before nightfall?"

"I don't know. We'll have to try, but I can't say for sure."

"All right. We'll take the long way. And hope that we can get back before nightfall so Elsa doesn't kill you or me."

"I don't think Elsa would do that, but, she may get really worried and send out search parties."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. Well, we better start back now."

"Yes. Come on, Sven." Kristoff said as he put Sven in the direction of the trail, and they started on their way back.

As they started to run to the trail, Kristoff felt a cold wind blow in their faces. Anna was afraid that a storm was coming.

"This is going to be a long, cold journey." Kristoff said.

"Indeed."


	6. Anna Returns

Hours have passed since Michael and Elsa ventured around the castle, and since Anna and Kristoff went on theit date. Night had almost fallen, and Elsa didn't forget what she told Anna before.

Elsa sat in her room, staring out the window, waiting patiently for Anna. She tried to keep postive thoughts of why Anna was late. But, it didn't work.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Michael asked, standing behind Elsa.

"No. Anna was suppose to be back before nightfall, and night is here. She told me she would come back. I'm just afraid that something terrible has happened." Elsa said, hiding her tears.

"You can't think like that, Elsa. Think positive. She maybe on her way back right now."

"But what if she isn't? What if she's lost? Or hurt? Somewhere in the mountains? Alone?"

"Elsa, relax. Just calm down. She has Kristoff, right?"

"Right."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that Kristoff would never let anything happen to her. You have to trust him."

Elsa let out a sigh. She knew that Michael had a point. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well, Elsa, I hate to have to leave you now, but, I have to get back to my place before Anna comes back and sees me here."

"Yeah. But you won't be able to come back to the castle. Anna will be here all day."

"Meet me at the edge of the forest tommorow night. When everyone is asleep. No one will suspect anything."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Good night, Michael."

"Good night." Michael said as he pulled Elsa in for a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. Elsa smiled at it. Michael smiled and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Michael."

Michael looked back to Elsa.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Michael replied as he walked out of the door and out of the castle.

Elsa's smile faded when she remembered that Anna was still in the mountains. She sat on her bed, and tried to keep postive, like Michael said.

"Okay, Elsa. Control. Don't worry. Anna is probably coming back right now. They may have just lost track of the time. Yeah. Yeah. She's safe. She's with Kristoff. She'll be walking through the gates and through my door any minute now."

Elsa stared at the door, and waited. And waited. And waited. Soon, she became impatient and decided to walk around the castle again.

As she was walking, she happened to come pass the room where Anna almost died. She remembered Anna telling her about it. She could see smoke from a recent fire. She figured the least she could do was start the fire again, and wait for Anna there. So, she did.

After she had a blaze going, she sat on the couch, and stared at it. She listened to the wood as it crackled.

Elsa waited for Anna to walk in the room. But she didn't. Elsa knew then that something terrible had happened. She put her face in her hands, and started to cry. She was so worried about Anna. She couldn't hold in her tears.

Suddenly, Anna was at the door of the room. Elsa didn't hear her though. Anna looked in to see Elsa on the couch, sobbing softly.

"Elsa?" Anna shivered.

Elsa let out a gasp at the voice that she heard. She looked to the doorway to see Anna standing there. "Anna!" she said as she ran up to Anna and hugged her tightly. Anna slowly returned the hug, because she was so cold. "Oh thank goodness." she whispered. Elsa then heard Anna shivering and felt her shaking. "Oh, you're so cold. Come by the fire." she added as she led Anna to the fire and sat her down next to it.

Anna let out a sigh of relief at the heat she felt.

"Anna? What happened out there? Where were you?"

"Wolves."

"Wolves?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Yeah, but we were able to escape from them. But, the only way to get home was to take the long way, so we did. As we were coming home, a massive storm started, and we got caught in it."

"Oh."

"Elsa, I'm so sorry that we were late. I know that I told you that we'd be back before nightfall, but..."

"Anna, it's okay. As long as you're home safe, everything is okay. I was just so worried."

"That's what I was afraid of. But, you did have a right."

"Yeah." Elsa said as she came closer to Anna and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Anna came closer to Elsa, and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm just glad to be home."

Elsa wrapped her other arm around her little sister, and kissed her head. Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. "So, did you overwork yourself today?"

"Actually, I wasn't able to get any work done today. I got distracted, and forgot all about it. But, I'll have to do it tommorow."

"Distracted? Hmm. Sounds like something I get all the time."

Elsa was relieved that Anna didn't ask anymore about work after that. Elsa chuckled to Anna's comment.

Elsa still had tears that she never dried when she was worried about Anna. She could still feel them. She held Anna tighter.

"Elsa? is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just really worried about you is all."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm here now."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I know I've never asked this before, and it may seem really weird for me to ask you."

"What is it?" Anna asked concerned.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Anna was so shocked that Elsa had just asked that, but she couldn't refuse. "Elsa, of course you can. You let me sleep with you, the least i can do is let you sleep with me."

"Thank you Anna."

The sisters soon got to their feet, and headed to Anna's room. Anna layed down, and waited for Elsa to lay down too. Anna threw the blankets on them. Elsa could hear that Anna was still shivering a little bit, but, it didn't give her much concern. That is, until Anna wouldn't stop. It was quiet, but enough for Elsa to hear. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's forhead, and Anna stopped. Elsa then placed a kiss on Anna's forhead.

"Good night, Elsa. I love you." Anna said as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Elsa for a hug.

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa replied as she returned Anna's embrace. Elsa watched as Anna peacefully fell asleep. She was so relieved to see that Anna was safe,and still with her. And she hoped it would stay that way, no matter what.

But little did the sisters know that their relationship was getting ready to be put to a test.


	7. Sister Talk

Elsa woke up early, and saw Anna still sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the sight of it. Elsa leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead. Elsa saw a smile form on Anna's face. She quietly got out of the bed, and got her blue ice dress on. After she did that, she knew she had to eat breakfast, and get started on her work. She had so much of it.

Soon, she was finished with breakfast, and she headed to her study. She started on her documents for trade to start with. She looked throught them and started to think of Anna. Thinking of Anna was something that really encouraged her with her work.

Anna was so special to her. She was like a precious jewel; there was no one else just like her and Elsa wouldn't want anyone else. But Elsa knew that she had to do wharever it took to protect her jewel. No matter the risk. No matter the cost. No one was going to take Anna away from her. And she wasn't about to let it happen either. She would protect Anna at all costs.

Then, she suddenly started to think about Michael. She remembered when Michael said that he would never hurt her or Anna, but he ended up doing it anyway. He almost killed Anna. She would never be able to forget that. She was still angry at Michael for it.

She thought about when Anna said that Michael wanted to kill her because he wanted Elsa all to himself. He didn't want the love that Elsa showed him to be taken away. So, he knew the only way for him to keep that love all to himself was to get rid of everything that she loved the most, which in this case, was Anna.

The thoughts finally stopped when she heard Anna walk in.

"Good morning, Elsa."

"Good morning, Anna. Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yeah. This time, I didn't have a nightmare."

"That's a relief."

"So, what are you working on?" Anna asked curiously.

"Just trade and stuff."

"Oh, well, I'll leave you alone then."

"Anna, you don't have to leave."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked shocked.

"I'm sure."

"Well, I don't want to get in your way."

"Anna, you never get in my way. I'd actually love for you to stay."

"Really? Thanks Elsa." Anna said excited.

"Of course. Anything for my little sister." Elsa said as Anna sat in a chair next to Elsa.

The sisters were silent for a moment. Elsa closed a document and heard Anna sigh as if something was wrong. It gave Elsa some concern.

"Anna? Is something wrong?"

"No." Anna replied quietly.

Elsa immediately knew that something was wrong. Elsa placed the document on her desk and looked to Anna with eyes full of concern. "Anna. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Anna, I know you're lying. I can tell in your eyes. Anna, it's me. You can tell me anything."

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll tell you."

Elsa sat up straight and got ready to listen to her sister.

"Ever since that nightmare I had about Michael, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

Elsa was afraid that Anna was on to something about Michael being back. She tried her best not to show that she knew anything. "What kind of thinking?"

"Well, what if he was to come back? What if he tries to win you back, and tries to get rid of me in any way he can? What if he hurts me, or kills me? Or what if he hurts you because you won't get back together with him?"

Elsa had to think about what to say. She couldn't lie to her sister, but she couldn't tell her the truth either. Well, at least all of the truth. "Anna, listen to me. You don't have to worry about that. Michael won't come back to hurt you. I won't let him. If he was to hurt you, I would have him hung until dead."

"Really?" Anna chuckled shocked.

"Yes. I would do that to anyone whp would try to hurt you."

"But what about you?"

"Anna, the only thing I worry about is you, and you alone."

"But..."

"Shh. Don't worry about me." Elsa said, putting her finger to Anna's lips. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"I know you can." Anna laughed.

"But Anna, what if Michael was to come back and ask for forgiveness? What would you do?"

"That's also another thing I've been thinking about. I don't think I could forgive him after everything he did."

"But Anna, you were the one who told me that we would have to forgive him, no matter what he did. Like we did with Hans."

"That's the thing, Elsa. I don't think I have ever forgiven Hans. I thought that just letting it go was forgiving him, but it really isn't."

"I know how you feel Anna. I don't think I can forgive Hans."

"I mean, I know that we're suppose to forgive everyone, but it's hard."

"I know it is, Anna. I feel the same way. But I don't want to think or talk about him. I want to think about you."

"Me? W-why?" Anna asked confused.

"Because you're my little sister. And I love you so much." Elsa started as she took Anna's hands. Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, full of love and care. She soon forgot about Michael. "You're like a jewel, Anna. There are so many, but they're not all the same. There isn't one like the other. You're so precious to me. You're worth so much, that anyone would do anything to have you, but I would never let them."

"Never?"

"Never. You are mine and mine alone Anna. No one can take your place, or even come close. Nothing will ever seperate us. Anna, you make my life worth living."

Anna was already in tears of what Elsa was saying. "Really?" she asked tearfully.

"Yeah."

"I love you Elsa."

Elsa brought Anna in for a hug. Anna let out a few sniffles on Elsa's shoulder. "And Anna, I love you... so much. And I don't you to ever forget that. No matter what. No matter where you are, or what trouble you're in... just remember how much I love you."

"I won't forget. I promise."

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and pulled her away to wipe Anna's tears. Anna wiped her tears as well. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled it down from her face. Elsa used her thumb to wipe away the tear. Anna smiled to Elsa.

"Well, I'm gonna go eat breakfast. I'll be back."

"Hey Anna." Elsa said as she stood up with Anna.

"Yes?"

Elsa didn't have to say anything and opened her arms for Anna to fall in again. She was hoping Anna would.

Anna couldn't refuse. She let out a happy sigh and crashed into Elsa for another hug.

"I could get use to this." Anna said.

"I already am. And if you ever want one of these Anna, you don't have to ask. I will always accept you."

"Thanks." Anna said as she released Elsa and walked out of the room.

Elsa chuckled happily as she sat down at her desk and opened another document.

**Okay, I know usually I have two chapters every Friday, but I won't be able to that until November. I have volleyball games almost every Friday, and sometimes I'll be home late and it only gives me enough time to do one chapter. I will try to put at least one chapter every day like I always do. If i don't, it is because of a volleyball game or something that has to do with school.**

**By the way, reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Different

Hours passed since Elsa started on her work. The time finally came when she finished everything. She was so relieved. She closed the last document and placed it to the side. She saw that Anna had fallen asleep in a chair. Elsa looked out the window to see the sun was going to set soon. She remembered what Michael said about meeting him at the edge of the forest come night time. But until then, she was going to spend time with Anna. Elsa went over to Anna and shook her gently.

"Anna?"

Anna moaned and opened her eyes. She soon realized that she fell asleep. "Oh, hey Elsa. Sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"That's okay Anna."

"Did you get all your work done?"

"Yes. Everything is done."

"Elsa? How do you manage to have the patience to do all of this work?"

"It's just something you have to have when you're a queen, I guess."

"Well, I know that I won't make a good queen. I don't even make a good princess."

"Anna, what are you talking about? Of course you're a good princess. You may not be like all the other princesses, but you don't have to be like them. I'm not like the other queens, but it doesn't make me a bad one."

"I shouldn't even be considered a princess. Princesses are pretty and smart. I'm not any of that."

Elsa couldn't believe what Anna was saying. Was she calling herself dumb and ugly? Elsa saw a mirror on the wall. She had Anna face it. "Anna, I want you to look in the mirror. Now, what do you see?"

"I see a girl."

"Well, you know who I see?"

"Not really."

Elsa walked over behind Anna and placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."

"Don't you mean you?"

"No, Anna. I mean you. You're also brave, funny, and you have a heart full of so much love."

"Yeah right." Anna said unconfidently.

"Anna, it's true. I've never seen a princess willing to give up their lives for the ones they love like you did."

"Well that beause I..."

Anna realized where Elsa was going. Elsa was right. Anna was a brave person, and her heart was full of love. She loved Elsa so much. And if she had to, she would be willing to do it for others as well.

"Anna, don't ever think that you're a bad princess because you're not. Maybe you're different. But so am I. I know what it's like."

"But I love you the way you are."

"And I love you, Anna. That's what I want you to know. I don't care how you act as a princess, you are my sister. I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Thanks Elsa. You're the best."

Elsa pulled Anna in for a quick hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"And, Anna, if anyone tells you you're not beautiful, just remember, you're beautiful to me, and you always will be."

"Elsa, the same thing goes for you. And if people ever call you a monster, just remember who you really are: My older sister with a gift, and not a curse. And if you ever need to be reminded, just think of me."

"I do that everyday, Anna. I just can't seem to stop. Whenever I think of you, Anna, it seems that I can do anything."

"Really? I do that much for you?" Anna asked shocked yet proud.

"Yes. But that's because you mean so much to me, Anna."

"Really? How much?"

"Everything. You mean everything to me, Anna. I love you."

Anna smiled and Elsa formed a bigger smile. "I love you too, Elsa." she said as she hugged Elsa tightly. "Elsa, just out of curiousity, will you ever love anyone more than me?"

"Never under any circumstance, Anna, will I ever love anyone more than I love you, Anna."

"Good." Anna giggled as she held Elsa tighter.

Elsa wanted to do whatever it took to keep Anna from getting suspecious about anything. So, she did everything she could possibly think of to keep Anna from thinking of Michael or anybody like that. "And remember, Anna, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, I will always, always love you."

Anna chuckled lightly. "Elsa, I can never stop loving you."

Elsa released Anna and smiled to her.

"Ladies, dinner is served." Kai suddenly said, peeking into the room.

"Thank you Kai. We'll be right there." Elsa replied.

Kai bowed and left the room. The sisters followed behind them.

They came and ate their dinner. Elsa kept thinking about what Michael said about that night. She saw the sun had already set.

* * *

Two hours later, it was night time. Anna and Elsa went to Anna's room. Anna laid in her bed.

"Anna, can you sleep by yourself tonight?" Elsa asked.

"I can try. But, can I at least have a good night hug and kiss?"

Elsa knew she could never say no to that. She motioned for Anna to come to her. Anna sat up and hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa kissed Anna's forehead and cheek.

"Anna, you can always have these from me."

"And, Elsa, you don't ever have to be afraid of doing it anymore."

"Nope." Elsa replied as she released Anna and layed her back down. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Elsa. I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa said as she left the room and closed the door. "Phew. I'm free." she said as she quickly walked out of the gates. She looked back to see if anyone had followed her. When she saw that no one was there, she headed to the edge of the forest.

* * *

She arrived at the edge of the forest to see that Michael was waiting for her. Elsa ran into his arms and he kissed her passionately.

"Let's go in the forest. The moon will be our light."

"Okay. But we can't stay out all night. I have to get back to Anna."

"All right. Just for a little bit."

Elsa and Michael walked hand and hand into the forest. Elsa knew that this was going to be one of the most romantic night of her life.


	9. Elsa's Night

The couple walked into the forest slowly, looking into each other eyes with so much love. They soon came to a flat place where a creek was flowing, and the moon was reflecting on the water. They sat down close to each other, still holding hands. They saw the stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Wow. Isn't the sky beautiful?" Elsa said, looking up to the stars.

"Yeah. The stars are as beautiful as your eyes. They shine so bright, and they're so lovely."

"Oh Michael. You always know what to say."

"I just say what's true. And everything I say about you is true."

"Michael, I just can't understand how people can't love you. You're so sweet, and kind, and positive. You can never say anything to make people look down on themselves. You always lift them up."

"I guess people just don't like different." Michael said as he formed powers in his hand.

"Well, not all people are like that. Different can be a good thing."

"You can say that because you have people who do love you. Even though you're different."

"Yeah, but not everyone. People still consider me a monster and socerery."

"Yeah, but then there other people who love your powers."

"They may love my powers, but they may not love me."

"What about Anna?"

"Well, except Anna. I know she loves me for who I am. Even when she didn't know about my powers, I could tell that she loved me. Even after shutting her out all those years, she lovd me."

"And you love her?"

"Oh, yes. Very much. I can never stop loving her. After all, she did save my life."

"That's true."

"And even then, I would still love her. That's why I hid from her all those years."

"So, nothing would ever take her place?"

"Oh no, never. She means more to me than anything in the entire world."

"Anything?"

"Look, Michael, I know where this is going. Even though we're together again, it doesn't mean that Anna is going to be out of the picture. She is still my sister. And she is the one that I will love the most, no matter what. I need you to understand that. That's why you will not hurt her in any way. If you do, I will make sure we won't be a couple again. But, since we are together again, you will become very important to me, but..."

"Family will always come first. I can respect that, Elsa. I will remember that this time."

"Thank you. Well, now that we got that out of the way, now we can concentrate on us."

"Yes." Michael said as he leaned in and started to kiss Elsa passionately.

After a moment, they pulled away from each other. They looked back up to the moon.

"Still don't dance?" Michael asked.

Elsa shook her head.

"Me neither, but, how about it? Just tonight? Can't we give it a try?" Michael said as he got to his feet, and offered Elsa his hand.

Elsa smiled and accepted his hand. He rose her to her feet, and they both started to dance. They realized that there really wasn't much to it. They moved back and forth, trying to avoid stepping on each other's feet.

"Elsa, I thought you said you don't dance."

"Well, I thought you said the same thing."

Michael chuckled and continued to dance while looking into Elsa's lovely eyes. Then, they both stopped, and Elsa felt Michael's arms wrap around her waist. She felt a chill run up her spine, but it was okay. She placed her hand on his cheek, and began to kiss him again.

Michael held Elsa tighter, and his kissing became extremely passionate. Elsa noticed it. She enjoyed it at first, but then she became a little nervous. She didn't want this to be taken any farther then what she desired, so she made it stop. "Michael, I think I need to get home."

Michael was upset at first, but then he realized what he was doing. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. "Okay. Let's go." he said as they held hands again, and started to walk back to the kingdom. They looked at the river for the last time, and headed back.

Soon, they reached the kingdom. Michael walked Elsa to the gates.

"Thanks for a great night, Michael."

"You're welcome. When do you want to meet again?"

"Meet me by docks tommorow evening."

"I'll be there." Michael said as he placed a small kiss on Elsa's cheek and lips. "See you tommorow." he said as he walked off into the night.

* * *

Elsa was feeling the way that she hadn't felt in a long time. Was she falling in love again? She didn't want to jump to conclusions though. So, she pushed the hought to the side, and walked into the castle. She was hoping that no one was awake.

She was relieved when she saw no one was awake, but became worried when she heard a scream.

"ELSA!" she heard screamed from the other side of the hall. And she knew the voice belonged to: her little sister. She immediately assumed the worst had happened to Anna. "Oh no." she said as she ran down the hall to find Anna.

Elsa slowed down when she heard Anna crying outside the hall. Elsa was worried about what was happening. Was Anna hurt? Did she have another nightmare? Well, she knew that there was one way to find out. She came closer to see Anna sliding down Elsa's door, crying.

"Elsa, open the door, please. I need you. You promised me that you would never shut me out again. Just let me in." Anna cried as she brought her knees to her chest and put her head to cry.

Elsa knew that she would have had to have a nightmare to say things like that. She talked to Anna about never shutting her out again. Now her wonder was what the dream was about. She slowly came closer to her sister.

"Anna?"

Anna gasped and looked to see Elsa standing a few feet away from her. "Elsa!" she cried as she quickly got to her feet and ran into Elsa's arms and cried on her shoulder.

Elsa returned Anna's embrace tightly. She heard Anna sobbing quietly. This made Elsa worry more. But, she thought maybe it was best to keep quiet for a moment. She stroked Anna's hair, rubbed her back and let her cry on her shoulder.


	10. Nightmares and Cuddles

Elsa had brought Anna into her room, where Anna still cried on Elsa's shoulder. They sat on Elsa's bed, and Elsa tried to shush her soothingly. Soon, Anna's sobbing was able to come to a stop long enough to talk about the dream.

"Anna, I'm here. What is it? Another nightmare?" Elsa asked gently concerned.

Anna nodded. "You shut me out. Hans was there and told me why. He said that you hated me. That you never loved me, like he never loved me. I tried to get you to open the door, but you told me to go away."

"Then, Hans was able to take advantange of me. He took me away then tried to force me into marriage. I kept refusing. Then, he was going to kill me. I ran to your door, and yelled for you to help me, but you didn't come out. Then, he had me. He beat so much that he... killed me."

"Then I woke up. I needed to be sure this dream wasn't real, and when you didn't answer the door, I thought it had come true." Anna finished as she started to cry again.

Elsa almost didn't know what to say. She could see all the hurt in Anna's face. She finally said something.

"Anna, it's okay. It was just a dream." Elsa said as she wrapped her arm around Anna and pulled her closer. "I've told you before, I'm never going to shut you out again. I promised you no more closed doors, and I'm keeping that promise."

Anna leaned in closer to Elsa and still sobbed.

"I know, but, I'm just afraid that someday that's gonna change."

"It won't Anna, I promise. I cross my heart it won't change. For as long as I live, it won't change. You can count on it." Elsa said soothingly before placing a small kiss on Anna's head.

Anna seemed to be comforted by those words. Her sobbing started to stop, and she wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Elsa, you're always here for me to help me when I have nightmares. How come you never have nightmares?"

Elsa didn't want to answer the question, but what Anna said wasn't true. She had been having nightmares. She knew the best thing to do was to be totally honest with her sister. "Anna, I have had nightmares."

"Really?"

"Recently, actually. Last night, to be exact."

"Wait, what? You had a nightmare and you didn't tell me about it? Why?"

"Because I knew it would never come true."

"What was the dream about?"

"Well, I dreamt that you said you hated to be the princess, and being my sister. So, you said you were going to leave forever. You didn't know where you were going to go, but you were going to go somewhere. And, I let you. You left the kingdom, and I never saw you again."

Anna gasped at what Elsa had just said. "Elsa..."

"I know, it's bad. But I know you wouldn't leave here. Would you?"

"No, never. This is my home. This is where I belong." Anna said, gripping Elsa's hand.

"That's why it didn't really bother me."

"I also couldn't leave here because of you. I can never leave you. And please don't make me leave either. I love you so much." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around her older sister.

"Anna, I love you too. And couldn't let you leave. You're my sister. I wouldn't let you leave, no matter what had happened."

"Really? You won't ever make me leave?"

"No way, Anna. I have you now, and you're staying with me."

Elsa then knew a way to make Anna smile and laugh. "You belong here. You're all mine. You can't leave. I have you now. You're not going anywhere." she said as she started to tickle Anna at her waists.

Anna laughed so hard she fell over backwards onto the bed. Elsa laughed with her and layed back with her. They let out a happy sigh after they were able to stop laughing. Anna looked to Elsa and showed Elsa her smile.

"Ahh. There's that smile I love to see."

"Yeah. Only because you made me." Anna chuckled.

"Even then, it's still a good thing to see. I always love to see you smile and laugh. It lets me know that I'm doing something right."

"What are you talking about, Elsa?" Anna asked as they both sat back up. "I've already told you that you're the best sister ever."

"Yeah I know." Elsa said, looking down, not toally conviced.

"Elsa, you're the best. You've always been the best, and you'll always be the best." Anna replied, taking both of Elsa's hands.

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so."

Anna laughed at Elsa's reply. "Elsa, I know I've said this a lot, but, I'm gonna say it again."

"What?"

"I love you."

Elsa smiled at Anna. "Anna, I haven't told you this enough times. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most." Elsa said as she brought Anna closer to her and brushed away her bains to kiss her forehead. "So, do you believe me now when I say that I'll never shut you out again?"

"Yeah, you've convinced me."

"Good. And to prove my point more, I want you to sleep with me tonight."

"Really? I can?"

"Of course you can. You can sleep with me whenever you want. We're sisters. We're always there for each other."

"That's one of the things that I love so much about you, Elsa. You're always there when I need you the most."

"Well, you're always there for me, so I have to be here for you."

"Well, you can always know that I never plan on leaving you. Never. Under any circumstance."

"That's a relief to hear."

"You better believe it."

Elsa chuckled and layed down. Anna layed down right next to her. Elsa threw the blankets over them, and Anna cuddled up close to Elsa. But Elsa didn't mind. She liked it, actually. It was a reminder to her that Anna was still with her, and that she was here to stay forever. She placed a kiss on Anna's head. "Good night, Anna." she whispered.

"Good night, Elsa." Anna whispered as she drifted off to sleep, still really close to Elsa. But it actually comforted her. It reminded her that she had Elsa again, and she wasn't about to lose her.

Nothing was going to split these sisters apart. But was this too good to be true?


	11. Always Count on Me

Anna was first to wake up. She saw Elsa was still sleeping peacefully. She quietly got up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

When she was finished, she was greeted by Kai.

"Princess Anna. The Ice Master is here to see you."

"Kristoff? Oh, our date! I totally forgot! kai, could you do me a favor and tell Elsa that I went with Kristoff and will be back this afternoon?"

"Of course, Princess."

"Thank you." Anna said as she rushed out of the castle.

* * *

Elsa woke up to see that Anna wasn't by her. She figured she was in the kitchen. She got up and headed there. She became worried when she didn't see Anna there. She then spotted Kai.

"Kai? Have you seen Anna today?"

"Yes. She forgot to tell you that she has a date with the Ice Master and will be back this afternoon."

Elsa was relieved to hear that. "Thank you, Kai."

Kai bowed and walked out of the kitchen. Elsa ate her breakfast quickly. "Well, I better see if I have anything to work on today." she told herself as she headed back to her room.

She looked through all her papers and documents. She saw there was one thing for trade she didn't finish. She figured she must have missed it accidently. She got to work on it immediately.

After an hour, she finally finished it. It took longer then she expected it. As soon as she finished it, she heard footsteps running down the hall. Then she heard a door slam. She soon discovered it was Anna. She wondered if something was wrong because she was suppose to be on her date.

She walked out of her room, and knocked on Anna's door. She was hoping Anna would answer. After a moment, she did.

"What?" Anna said, trying not to show that she had been angry and crying.

"Anna, it's Elsa. Will you let me in?"

"Yeah."

Elsa slowly walked in to see Anna sitting on her bed, wiping away her tears.

"Anna, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's nothing. I can handle it."

"Well, if you say you can."

"Yes. I'm fine. You can go."

"Okay. But remember, I'm here if you need me." Elsa said as she started to walk out of the room. Elsa was hoping Anna would change her mind. She hated to see Anna the way she was.

Anna sighed, and heard her sister walking out of the room. She felt bad because Elsa has always had to be there for her. But she needed someone to comfort her. She needed Elsa. "Elsa, wait."

Elsa stopped immediately. She walked back to Anna and sat next to her. Elsa waited for Anna to start talking.

"Elsa, let me just say this. You don't have to stay. I am a big girl, I can handle my problem."

"I know you are, Anna, but that's why I'm here. Whenever you have a problem, I want to be here for you, Anna. Because I don't want you to try to handle something yourself, and end up making it worse. Now, do you want to talk about it or try to handle this yourself?"

Anna was defeated. She knew that Elsa was right. Elsa only wanted to help. And Anna knew the best thing to do was to let her. "Kristoff and I had a fight."

This wasn't what Elsa expected, but she was determined to help her little sister the best she could. "Oh."

"We started off talking, then I disagreed on something, then there was fighting. And then we walk away after that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the fight about?"

"Well, he started to talk about commitment between us. I told him maybe we should wait a little longer for that. He didn't understand why. I told him I wasn't ready to get that serious between us. Then, he told me that he thought that maybe our love was just a fantasy. So after that, I couldn't even look at him, so I came back to the castle."

"Anna, I, I'm not really sure what to say. That's crazy."

"I know." Anna let out a sigh. "Elsa, I don't know what to do. What if he's right? hat if our love is a fantasy? What if soon we break up? What do I need to do?"

"Anna, the first thing you need to do is let it go. This will pass over. Kristoff will realize what he's done, and he'll come back and ask for your forgiveness. And when you do, it will be just like before."

Anna hoped that Elsa was right. "And you know another thing you need?" Elsa added.

"What?"

"This." Elsa replied as she hugged Anna. Anna returned the hug. Anna started to feel better. Maybe this was something she needed. "Now, you need to remember, Anna. Fighting is a common thing with boyfriends and girlfriends. But if you guys really love each other, you'll be back together soon. I'm sure of that. Anybody who loves each other enough will always come back to each other."

"Like we did."

Elsa smiled at the fact that Anna was understanding where she was getting to. "Yeah."

"Thanks Elsa, for being here for me."

"Hey, it's what I'm suppose to do. You can always count on me, Anna. Like I can always count on you." Elsa said as she released Anna.

"You got that right. So, were you doing something, or do want to stay with me?"

Elsa suddenly remembered that she was suppose to meet Michael at the docks. But she could see that Anna really needed her. She was hurting, and alone. She knew that Anna would always be the most important thing to her in the world, and nothing was going to change that. Not even a man. She told herself that Michael would have to understand that Anna was still the most important thing in her life.

"Anna, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Anna smiled relieved at Elsa. Elsa wasn't about to leave Anna for anything. Was she?


	12. Discoveries

"Elsa, I think I'll be okay now. You can go back to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Anna, are you sure? I can stay."

"No, I'll be okay. Knowing that you're here for me makes me feel better. And knowing that you'll always love me, no matter what I do."

"You got that right, Anna." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand.

"So, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll just be playing with Olaf or something."

"Okay, Anna. I'm trusting you. But if you need something, you can just come to me. You know where my room is."

"Thanks, Elsa. I will." Anna said as she stood to her feet and walked out of her room. Elsa soon followed her, and entered her own room.

* * *

She sat down when she suddenly heard something tapping against her window. She looked to see someone was knocking on it. She soon realized it was Michael.

"Michael?" Elsa asked shocked as she ran to the window to open it. She opened it, and brought Michael into the room. She closed the window after that. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

"Look, I know we were suppose to meet at the docks tonight, but I needed to see you now."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to wait any longer to be with you."

"Oh, Michael." Elsa said sweetly as she moved closer to him. She felt Michael's strong hands at her waist. She put her arms around his neck. She leaned in and they started to kiss. Michael moved on of his hands to her cheek. They soon pulled away from each other.

"Elsa, I know now for sure that you are the girl of my dreams."

"Michael, you're the kind of man I've always wanted in my life."

"I guess we were just meant for each other."

"Yeah. I guess fate knew that we needed each other."

"Maybe it wasn't just fate that brought us together. It was love. Love can do mysterious things. And I know that I love you."

"Ohh, Michael. Why can't all men be as sweet as you?" Elsa asked, sitting on her bed.

"Why can't all girls be as pretty as you?" Michael askd as he sat on Elsa's bed and slowly stroked her cheek.

Elsa felt herself blushing. A bright smile formed on her face. "Michael, I love you too." she whispered in a gentle tone.

"Elsa, I need you to know this. I am never going to break your heart and betray you like I did before. I will not do anything to fall away from you again. I'm not gonna let you go again."

"So that means you won't do anything to hurt my sister?"

"Absoutely. Actually, I kind of want to talk to her and ask for her forgiveness."

"But I don't think Anna is going to be able to forgive you as easily as I did."

"I know. Almost killing her makes it even harder."

"And the fact that what you did broke my heart. She was upset about that too."

"Yeah. But maybe when the right time comes, I'll have the guts to go up to her, say I'm sorry, ask for her forgiveness, and you and I will be together forever."

"I don't know Michael. She still hasn't been able to forgive Hans for what he did to us."

"Yeah. Left her to die, and almost killed you."

"Exactly. I don't think I've even been able to forgive him yet."

"It's hard to forgive a man like that."

"But we're suppose to forgive everybody."

"Sometimes, you can accept their apology, and let it go. But accepting an apology and forgiving are two very different things."

"Huh. Believe me, I know."

"But soon, maybe you will find it in your heart to forgive him, like you forgave me. But tell me, Elsa, was forgiving me easy?"

"No."

"Exactly. Forgiveness isn't easy, but you can hold a grudge against someone forever. Because not only does it hurt the person who asks for forgiveness, but it hurts you as well."

Elsa had never thought of that before. She knew it was true though.

"But I know you have what it takes to forgive. Because you've already done it."

Elsa chuckled lightly with knowing that Michael was right. If she was able to forgive Michael, she could forgive anyone that came in her life asking for it.

"Thanks Michael. I guess I needed to hear that."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Well, I want you to know that I want to always be here for you too, but..."

"Anna."

"Yes. Whenever she has a problem, I need to help her."

"Elsa, I can respect that from now on. I know she means a lot to you. And I don't want to try anything to get between your relationship with her. Your bond with her can never be broken. I know that for a fact now."

"Yeah. I guess we've discovered a lot of things now."

"Yeah. You've discovered what forgiveness really is, and how it works."

"And you've discovered that my relationship with Anna is stronger than any other relationsip in my life."

"And you know what else we've discovered?"

"What?"

"That we really do love each other."

Elsa smiled along with Michael. Michael brought Elsa closer to her and started to kiss her passionately. Elsa returned the kiss just as passionate. For the first time in forever, she was actually happy with someone besides Anna.

She still loved Anna more than anything though, and nothing would change that. Anna never let her love for Kristoff get in the way of their strong, sisterly love, and Elsa wasn't about to let her love for Michael get in the way of their love.

She pulled away from Michael. Michael took her hands in his.

"You are so beautiful, Elsa."

Elsa really didn't know how to answer. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "You have amazing eyes."

Michael smiled bigger at Elsa's statement. He started to kiss Elsa passionately again. Elsa didn't want to lose control, but she was enjoying it. That is, until she remembered her door was part open. "Wait." she said as she got up and quietly closed the door all the way. She came back and started to kiss Michael again. Elsa noticed Michael's kisses were getting stronger. She discovered that for the first time ever, she wanted it to go on and on, and never let it end.

But this wasn't the only thing to be discovered. Soon, their lovely kiss was to come to an end. Elsa heard the door open. She looked to see who it was. Michael and Elsa became afraid when they discovered who it was.

"Anna?"


	13. More Problems

"Anna, nice to see you again." Michael said, looking to Elsa's sister.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked, walking to the couple.

"Well, it's not what it looks like, Anna." Elsa said, standing up.

"Really? Because it looked like you guys were just kissing."

"Okay, it is what it looks like, but it's not what you think."

"Then what is it? But before we get to that, Michael, what are you doing here?"

"Well, uh..."

"Did you come back to win Elsa back?"

"Anna..." Elsa tried to say.

"Do you really have the nerves to show up after all that you did here?"

"Anna, I..." Michael repeated.

"Don't think that you can win back Elsa just because you're good-looking and charming."

"Anna!" Elsa said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"He's come back to ask for forgiveness."

"What?" Anna asked shocked.

"She's right, I have. Anna, I've come to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I almost killed you. I just loved Elsa so much, that I was afraid of her being taken away from me. I couldn't take that risk. So I wanted to get rid of anything that she loved more than me. But I soon realized it was the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life. That's why I have come in hope of your forgiveness."

Anna thought for a little bit. But how could she forgive someone who almost killed her and broke her sister's heart? "Do you really expect me to just forgive you after you tried to kill me, and broke Elsa's heart?"

"Well, Elsa did."

"What?" Anna asked Elsa firmly.

"Anna, he really means it."

"So, you were willing to forgive the man who wanted to kill me, and could just do it again? Why would you do that? Do you want to lose me again?"

"Anna, I don't want to hurt you. I want your forgiveness." Michael replied.

"I don't believe you."

"Michael, can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course. Of course." Michael said as he left the room and closed the door.

"Anna, I can't believe you. Why would you do this to me?"

"What about what you did to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are willing to let a monster like that back into the castle. Who could hurt you, me, or others? How long has he been here anyway?"

"Three days."

"So, you've have been back together with him for three days, and you couldn't even tell me? Elsa, you tell me everything now. I thought we promised no more secrets." Anna said sadly as she sat on Elsa's bed.

"We did. This was Michael's idea. And I knew that if you found out he was here, you would react the way you just did."

"And I don't have a right to react the way I did? Elsa, you're my sister, and I just want to protect you." Anna said, shooting back up from the bed.

"Well, I don't need you to protect me. I know what I'm doing."

"But what if you don't? You're gonna let Michael get close to you. Closer then what you and I ever were, and you'll soon forget about me."

"Anna, you know that will never happen."

"But how do you know? I thought you said I was the most important thing in your life."

"You are."

"Yeah? Well, you sure have a positive way of showing it!" Anna said, letting her anger out.

"Anna, you're not the only thing that makes me happy in my life! There are others!"

And that was it. Anna was broken. That hurt so bad. Anna didn't even know what to say.

Elsa immediately regretted what she had just said. She wished she could take it back. She could see all the hurt in Anna's face. "Anna, I, I didn't..."

"Well, now we know where we stand." Anna's final phrase was before leaving the room.

"Anna, wait. Anna." Elsa said as she watched Anna walk out of the room. She heard the door close. Elsa sighed and put her hand to her face. She was so angry and frustrated. Not only with Anna, but with herself. She never meant for those things to come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry." she whispered before she started to let tears escape her eyes.

Michael walked back in to hear Elsa crying on her bed. He rushed over to embrace her. She returned his embrace. "Anna and I... we."

"I heard. I saw Anna run out. She was really hurt and crying.

"Did you see where she went?"

"She ran out the gates."

Elsa sighed worried. "Oh, Michael, what have I done?"

"Elsa, you can't blame yourself. You were angry. So was Anna. This will pass over. Don't worry. We'll go look for her until we find her. You guys love each other. A small fight isn't gonna keep you guys apart."

"I hope so. Michael, what if she decided to run away and never come back?"

"Anna wouldn't do that. She loves you too much, even though she didn't say it. Don't worry. We'll find her. I promise."

"I just hope she doesn't run off and get hurt."

* * *

Anna did go outside the gates, but only for a moment. She decided to go back into her room and think some more. She locked the door, and sat on her bed.

_Come on, Anna. Don't think the worst. Elsa was just angry. She didn't know what she was saying. When you're mad, you say all sorts of things you don't mean._

_She told me to remember no matter what happens to always remember how much she loves me. I know that a fight or a man is not going to break us up. Soon, she'll come to me and say she's sorry, and we'll make up. Then, everything will be alright._

Suddenly, a voice came out of the silence.

"Hello Anna."

"Huh? Who said that?"

"I did."

Then she saw it. She looked to her window to see a new figure in the room.

"You!" Anna gasped.

"Yes. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. At you service."


	14. Kidnapped

Anna was frozen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was truly Hans, in the flesh.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Oh, Anna. I think you can figure that out."

"If you're thinking about getting the kingdom, forget it. There's no way it's gonna happen."

"You see, it's the warmth of our relationship that I like so much."

"There is no warmth. And this is no relationship."

"Oh, but there is. We were engaged to be married, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah? Well, I'm breaking off the engagment. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"And there it is. Since you won't marry me, I'll have to have your sister marry me."

"What? You're insane. Elsa would never marry you. No matter what's at risk."

"Even the life of her precious little sister?"

Anna was getting scared and confused now. She was afraid of what Hans may do.

"That's what I thought. So now, you're going to come with me. Quietly. Or your sister will die a slow, painful death."

"And just where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Hans said as he grabbed Anna's arm. "But to make sure you come peacefully," he added as he pulled a rag out of his pocket. "I'll just have to make sure you'll stay quiet." he finished as he tied the rag around Anna's mouth. Anna tried to scream, but it was muffled.

"But don't worry. I'll leave your sister a clue ro where we are, and we'll see if she comes to find you."

Hans took Anna to the window and made her climb down. When they reached the bottom, Hans saw Anna's horse was running around with its rein and saddle all ready. He made her get up on the horse, and he came up behind her. He sat on the saddle and urged the horse on to the location he had planned. Anna could feel tears forming in her eyes from fear, and with the fact that Elsa may not come looking for her.

* * *

Elsa and Michael walked around outside to see any sign of Anna. They were frightened when a horse came out of nowhere and neighed at them. Michael calmed the horse down. Then, he noticed something.

"Elsa, this horse has a Southern Isles' sign on it."

"But where is its rider?"

Elsa and Michael couldn't think of anyone from the Southern Isles who would want to come to Arendelle. Well, except one person.

Michael soon became frightened with the fact of who it could be. "Hans."

Elsa then thought of a reason why Hans would want to come back. Then it came to her. He was after one person. "Anna." she said in thought. She then knew that Anna would have had to be back in the castle, and Hans had her. "Anna!" she gasped scared as she quickly ran back to the castle. Michael ran right behind her.

They came in the castle and came to Anna's door. "Anna, let us in." Elsa said panicked as Michael tried to open the door, but they soon saw it was locked. This made Elsa panic more. "Anna?" she asked again.

Michael kept trying to open the door, but it was locked good. "Elsa, I may have to break the door."

"Do what you must. I think she's in trouble."

Michael started to pound into the door with all of his body strength. He pounded against again, and again. And finally, he was able to get it open. Elsa and Michael ran in quickly to see that Anna wasn't in the room.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she tore the blankets from the bed to see if she was hiding under there, but she wasn't.

"Anna!" Michael yelled as he looked in her closet and all over the rest of the room. The couple soon realized that Anna was gone.

Elsa let out a frightened gasp, and put her hands to head, panicked and scared. She didn't know what to do.

Michael looked under Anna's bed to see that there was something there. He was hoping it was a sign. He took it from under the bed, and got up to show it to Elsa.

"Elsa, look what I found." Michael said as he handed it to Elsa. Elsa examined it as she sat on the bed along with Michael.

It was a sword sheath. Elsa soon realized it wasn't empty though. She pulled the handle from the top to see it was Hans's sword. She yelped and let the sword fall to the ground with a loud clang.

She looked to the sheath again to see that something was attached to it. It was a piece of paper. She took it off to see something was written on it.

_If you want to see your sister again, alive, come to the North Mountain to your ice castle. You will see when you get there that I will have brought no harm to your precious sister. Well, maybe. Unless I change my mind. You have three days to come, or Anna will suffer a slow and painful death._

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

Elsa became more panicked then what she was before. She read the letter again to be sure she read it right. She became confused when he said that he may not hurt Anna, but he may change his mind. But she wasn't about to let it happen. She wasn't about to let anyone get hurt, well the people she loved.

She knelt back to the ground and looked at the sword.

Michael was afraid that Elsa was thinking of doing the unthinkable. "Elsa, you're not gonna...?"

"If I have to, I will." Elsa replied as she picked up the sword and put it back in its sheath. She was hoping no one would get hurt, but of she had to use the sword on Hans, she was going to. She wasn't about to let any harm come to her sister.

**Okay, the time has come. Whether to make Michael a good guy or a bad guy. I don't want anyone to be diappointed with what I choose, so I am going to let you readers vote.**

**Will Michael be the good guy?**

**Or the bad guy?**

**Review and vote. Whatever gets the most votes is what is going to happen.**

**I'm sorry it has to come to this, but it's the only way that I can think of.**


	15. Taking the Risk

Hours passed, and Anna and Hans had finally made it to Elsa's ice castle. Hans made Anna jump off first, but he kept his eye on her. As soon as he got off, he grabbed Anna's arm to make sure she didn't try to escape. He scared Anna's horse away, and led her inside the castle.

When they reached the top, Hans pushed the door open, and threw Anna inside. He closed the door and went over to Anna to untie the gag to her mouth. Anna knew no one would hear her if she tried to scream, so she didn't bother.

"Very good. You can see that screaming would be worthless." Hans said casually.

"You won't get away with this, Hans."

"Oh but I will. You won't be any match for me."

"And you're no match for Elsa."

"Oh, Anna. I believe we've been through this before. But you're right. I am no match for Elsa, and neither are you." Hans said as they both sat down. Anna kept her distance.

"I see you haven't change one bit since I last saw you."

"And it may be the last time you see me, along with Elsa."

"You can't win, Hans. Elsa will come for me. And she will defeat you."

"Are you really sure that she'll come for you? Now come on, Anna. Do you really think she's willing to risk her life for you?" Hans said as he came closer to Anna, and put his hand under her chin so she would look at him. Anna moved her head away from him after a moment.

"Of course she would. She loves me."

"Oh, I can see that. Years of being shut out then strikin gyou in the heart. Yeah, she really loves you." Hans said with sarcasm.

"Striking me was an accident, and I brought it upon myself. And she shut me out all those years to protect me, not because she hated me."

"Say what you like, Anna. But we will just have to wait to see if your sister will come and rescue you from this nightmare."

Then it came to Anna. This was like in her dream. She was taken away to where no one would hear her scream. It was coming true. She started to wonder about Michael being in her dream, but there was no way that Michael could be invloved. Was there?

"The dream!"

"What?" Hans asked confused.

Anna didn't want to bring up anything to Hans about Elsa and Michael. So she figured she could tell him the truth, but not all of it. "I had a dream like this. You took me to a place where no one could hear me scream, and you killed me."

"Oh, dear Anna. I don't want to kill you. Well, not right now, at least. I want to see your sister come for you, and beg for your life."

"Then after that, you'll force one of us into marriage?"

"Maybe. Who knows? maybe I'll even change my mind on wanting the throne. I'm sure there are other places in the world with girls who are weaker than you and Elsa. And maybe one of the sister won't be some sort of ice monster."

"Elsa is not a monster! You're a monster with a frozen heart that can never be thawed! That will never change!" Anna shouted.

"Anna, there's no use for shouting. No one except me can hear you anyway."

"I don't care! Elsa has never been a monster! She is my sister who will come save me."

Hans let out small light chuckles. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

"But she won't be alone. She has her friend to help her. Prince Michael is one of the strongest men, and he can sure defeat you easily."

"But how do you that Michael's not working with me?" Hans replied before he started to laugh evilly.

"What?"

* * *

"I can't let you do this, Elsa. Something could happen to you?" Michael asked, pacing the room.

"But what if something happens to Anna? Hans is capable of doing anything and he will do it too."

"I won't let you risk getting hurt."

"And I won't risk Anna's life. And I won't let you either. She is my sister, and I am going to help her in any way I can. No matter what the risk is."

"And what happens when he kills both of you anf gets the throne?"

"Michael, Hans is using Anna as bait. He won't do anything until I get there. He is testing me to see if I will come after Anna or not."

"So, you're willing to risk your life to help Anna just like that?"

"Anna once risked her life to save me. I couldn't call myself a true sister if I didn't do the same in return. So are you with me?"

"Yeah, but what if you can't save her?"

"Well, it's like what you told me when you suggested us having a secret relationship. You gotta take chances for the things you care about."

"But, but what if..."

"Michael, you worry too much. Nothing can go wrong if we work together. We can defeat Hans mad make sure that he never steps foot in Arendelle ever again."

"All right. I will help you the best I can, Elsa."

"Thank you."

Michael looked to see that the sun was getting ready to set soon. "Well, if we leave now, we may be able to cover a lot of ground if we have to go all the way up the North Mountain."

"You're right. We best leave now."

Elsa and Michael walked out of the room. They saw that no one was in the halls and they walked out of the gates. They looked to the mountains. "Wow. Looks like we have quite a ways."

"Yep. Let's do this."

They came to the fjord and just walked across the water. Their ice powers made a trail for them. When they reached the other side, the looked up to the mountain, and started on the most dangerous jouney of their lives.


	16. Rescue, Betrayal, and Wounds

Elsa and Michael traveled all night up the mountain. They passed Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Elsa knew that they were getting close. As they were walking, they heard something coming to them. It sounded like an animal. It soon came in their sight.

A horse came running to them, front feet in the air while neighing. Michael walked up to it slowly.

"Whoa, whoa boy. Easy. Easy." Michael said soothingly as the horse calmed down and Michael petted him.

"This is Anna's horse. This is what Hans must have taken her on to my castle."

"This works good. We can ride him and we can get to the mountain faster."

"Good thinking." Elsa said as she got on the horse. Michael got up after her in front of her. He urged the horse to the North Mountain.

_Don't worry Anna. I'm coming. _Elsa thought to herself as she held onto Michael as the horse ran at full speed.

* * *

Anna wasn't able to sleep at all. She was so scared that Hans would try something. She knew she had to keep a good eye on him. Hans soon approached her.

"Hello, Anna. I can see you didn't sleep well."

Anna didn't answer. She couldn't stand to talk to him.

"Well, it seems like your sister doesn't care about you."

"You're wrong. She is coming."

"Oh? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Elsa better than anybody. She loves me more than anyone."

"Even more than Michael?"

Anna didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know what to think of Michael. She wasn't sure if he was a good guy or a bad guy.

"You know, it seems like you think that you are the only thing in Elsa's life that makes her happy. But, there are others you know."

Anna was getting angry at hearing the same thing that Elsa had said to her. It still hurt. She was almost conviced he was right, but something came to her. Some things else that Elsa had said to her before.

_No matter where you are, or what trouble you're in, just remember how much I love you._

_No matter what happens, I will always, always love you._

"You know what? You should just be quiet because I know that Elsa will come for me. I may not be the only thing that makes her happy in life, but I know I am one of them. She loves me more than anything, even Michael. No one could take my place in her life, or even come close. She promised me that she would always love me, no matter what."

"Anna, Anna, you seem so sure of yourself."

"That's because I am. I know Elsa, and I assure you that she will be here. She will save me and put you back in jail where you belong."

Hans started to chuckle lightly. "Oh, I wouldn't count on that, Anna."

"Why not?" a voice suddenly came from the door. Hans and Anna looked to see who it was.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely Queen Elsa coming to the rescue."

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked her frightened sister.

"I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Hmm. Surprise, surprise. Worrying about your little sister before anything else. So sweet, yet so naive."

"Let her go. Hans." Elsa said firmly.

"Oh, I am afraid I can't do that quite yet, Elsa."

"And why not?"

"Well, I'm sure you must have come with someone else."

"Someone like me?" Michael asked, appearing at the door by Elsa.

"Oh, my, my, my, my, my. Hello Michael."

"Hi, Hans."

"You know him?" Elsa asked Michael shocked and confused.

"Oh, I take it you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I'm sorry Elsa."

"What is going on?"

"Elsa, Michael is with Hans. They're working together." Anna said, trying to run from hans but was stopped when Hans gripped her arm.

"Wait, what?"

"It's true, Elsa. He is." Hans snarled.

"Michael, is this really true?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Michael replied ashamed.

"But, how, w-why?" Elsa stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but it's the only way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we can explain all of this later, but let's focus on the real thing."

"Michael, I trusted you. I loved you. And you turn around and do this to me?"

"Yes, but I changed. I fell in love. I fell in love with the kingdom. And I fell in love with you. And I knew for sure."

"I trusted you. I trusted you! I loved you!" Elsa screamed as hot tears shot out of her eyes. "You said you'd never do this to me again!" she shouted as she pushed Michael away from her. "You and I will never be together!"

"Elsa, please." Michael tried to say.

"NO!" she screamed, looking away.

"Michael, you can do it now." Hans said.

"Do what?" Michael asked, looking to Hans.

Hans put Anna in front of her. He threw a dagger to him. "Kill her."

Michael didn't know what to say. He never agreed to this. "This wasn't part of the deal."

"Whatever do you mean, Michael?" Hans asked.

"You said the deal was that I would help you sneak into Arendelle. You would take Anna for yourself and I would have Elsa to myself. You never said anything about killing anyone."

"Oh dear. I must have forgotten to mention that to you."

"What?"

"It may have not been a part of you deal, but it's been a part of my deal."

"I never agreed to this."

"Guys, can't we just talk this out?" Anna asked, trying to stop the arguing.

"You didn't have to."

"Well, I won't do it." Michael said, walking up to Hans. "I may have planned on getting rid of Anna again to have Elsa to myself, but I never agreed on anyone getting killed."

"Well, if you won't then I will!" Hans said as he took the dagger from Michael's hand and got ready to kill Anna.

"No!" Michael and Elsa shouted Michael pushed Anna to the ground, avoiding her to get stabbed with the dagger. However, he wasn't so lucky. The dagger dug in his arm, creating a deep wound. He screamed as he went to the ground.

"Michael!" Elsa and Anna shouted as Elsa started to run to them.

"I'm sure glad I brought this along!" Hans said as he pulled out a crossbow. Anna could see it was aimed right at Elsa. So did Michael.

"Elsa! No!" Michael shouted, trying to stop Elsa.

Anna jumped and pushed Elsa down, taking the arrow to the edge of her stomach. Elsa screamed as she went down. Anna was barely concious when she hit the ground.

Hans then knew the best thing to do was to run. "You haven't seen the last of me!" he said before running out of the castle.

* * *

When Hans reached the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by Arendelle guards.

"Good day, Prince Hans. Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?"

Hans knew he was defeated. He let the guards cuff his hands and take him away.

* * *

Elsa looked to see that she wasn't shot. She then heard a weak moan.

"Elsa." Anna moaned.

Elsa crawled over to Anna to see that she had been shot. She saw the wound. "Oh no." she wihmpered in a whisper as she applied pressure to the wound. She looked to see that Anna had lost total consciousness. She heard people running into her castle. She was relieved when she saw it was familiar guards.

"Thank goodness you guys are here. Anna's been shot. She needs help. We have to get her back to the kingdom as soon as we can.'

"Yes Queen Elsa." a guard said as he carefully picked up Anna in her arms and carried her out of the castle.

"Queen Elsa, what about this man?" the other guard said, looking down to Michael.

Elsa wanted to leave him and make him suffer for what he had done. But she realized that he did Anna's life, well for now. "Bring him too." she said bitterly as she ran out with the other guard to be with Anna. The guard helped Michael to his feet and led him out of the castle.

Elsa walked down the stairs to see a carriage was waiting for her. She looked to see Anna was with the guard. She got on the carriage and sat next to Anna. Elsa lifted her head on her lap and stroked her hair as they headed back to the kingdom. Elsa prayed that she would survive.


	17. Gloves and Comas

Everyone finally arrived to the castle where Hans was taken to the dungeon cell. He was chained to the wall. The guards took Anna to her room, where Elsa followed close behind. Kai had informed the doctor that his service was needed immediately.

The doctor arrived to see Elsa sitting next to Anna, holding her hand while wiping her tears away. He slowly walked up to Elsa.

"Your Highness. I know you don't want to leave Princess Anna, but I must be alone in order to examine her." the doctor said politely.

"Of course." Elsa saod gently before placing a kiss on Anna's head and leaving the room.

Elsa closed the door and walked to her room. She remembered Michael. She was so angry with him. But she was also angry at herself. She remembered the words she said to Anna.

_You're not the only thing that makes me happy in life! There are others!_

She knew those words hurt Anna more than anything. She regretted saying those words more than anything she had ever said before.

She heard someone walk in. She saw it was Kai. Kai was someone she knew he could trust. Kai sat on Elsa's bed next to her.

"I never got a chance to tell her that I was sorry, and that I loved her." Elsa let out.

"Queen Elsa, you can't say things like that."

"But it's true. If I wouldn't have said those words to her, none of this would've happened."

"Queen Elsa, please. Don't put yourself down for this."

"Kai, what do I do?"

"Think postive. Just imagine Princess Anna waking up, then coming in here in jumping in your arms."

"I hope so. But Kai, until then I have a favor I need to ask you."

"Name it, Queen Elsa."

"Bring me a pair of gloves."

"Your Highness?" Kai asked shocked.

"Please. Until I know what the situation is with Anna, I will need them."

Kai knew it wasn't a good time to ask more questions. He immediately left the room to find what Elsa had asked for.

Elsa waited patiently for either a report on Anna, or Kai giving her the gloves.

She heard Kai walk in again where he handed her a pair of white gloves.

"Thank you Kai. That will be all now."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." Kai said as he bowed slightly to Elsa and walked back out of the room.

Elsa examined the gloves. They brought back so many memories. Bad, painful memories. She could remember when Anna took one of them. How it changed everything after that. She let out a sigh and slowly put both of the gloves on.

"Queen Elsa." Elsa heard the doctor say at the door.

Elsa lept to her feet and walked up to the doctor.

"What's the word on my sister?"

"Queen Elsa, your sister has suffered a very severe wound to her stomach."

"No. But she's going to be all right?" Elsa asked worried.

"Queen Elsa, there is something I have to tell you and I hope you will understand."

"How is my sister?" Elsa asked despritely.

"Your sister is in a coma, Queen Elsa, and... I don't know if she'll come out of it."

"A-are you s-saying, that she... she may never wake up?" Elsa stuttered.

"I don't know. She might."

"If she does, that means she will be okay?"

"If and when, yes. But if she doesn't..." the doctor didn't even want to finish her sentence.

Elsa knew what he meant, and didn't even want to say those terrible words.

"May I see her?"

"Yes. I'll be back soon to look over her again." the doctor replied.

"Thank you." Elsa replied as she walked out of the room and headed to her little sister's room.

"Oh, and Queen Elsa." the doctor called.

Elsa looked back to the doctor.

"Prince Michael is fine. But he left the kingdom after I bandaged him."

Elsa's eyes widen in shock, but she knew it was best that he was gone. "Thank you."

Elsa arrived in Anna's room. Elsa was so devestated of the sight she saw. She slowly walked in and sat in the chair next to Anna's bed.

"Hey Anna." Elsa started, taking Anna's hand in hers. "Well, you did it again. You saved my life."

Elsa was so use to Anna responding, but all Elsa heard was light breathing from Anna. She looked at Anna again. She saw her eyes closed, along with her mouth. Elsa felt tears coming from her eyes and damping her cheeks. She started to wipe them away.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. If I haven't had said those words to you, none of this would have happened. If I would have forgiven Michael, Hans would have never come to kidnap you, and Michael wouldn't be able to help him."

Elsa wiped away more tears from her eyes. "Why won't I ever learn? Everything I try to do to make myself happy only ends up hurting you. Why? Why do you always risk your life to save me?" she cried as more tears shot out.

Elsa calmed down a little bit. "Also another thing you should know: Michael's gone. He may be gone for good And Hans is in the dungeon, and he's going to stay there for a while. But I want you to be there when I decide what to do with them, That is, when you wake up."

Elsa hated to see Anna the way she was. She looked so weak and helpless. But Elsa was the one that felt that way though. It was because of her that Anna was this way. It was all her fault.

"Oh Anna." Elsa cried as she placed her head on Anna's chest and started to sob on her. She wanted to wrap her arms around her to hug, but she didn't want to put more pain on her than she was already in. "I'm sorry."

"I love you." she finally said before completely breaking into tears and sobs after that. It seemed that she couldn't stop.


	18. The Whole Truth

Elsa never left Anna, and never took her eyes off of her. She wanted to be the first thing Anna saw when she would wake up. She also remembered that she would have to get to her duties sooner or later.

Elsa soon saw that she wasn't alone. Gerda and Kai walked in.

"How is she, Queen Elsa?" Kai asked.

Elsa took a little bit to say something. "The doctor said she may not wake up."

Gerda put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my Lady." Kai replied.

"Yeah. I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind watching her while I do some work?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, Queen Elsa. I have already done the trade papers for you." Kai replied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And I did the rest of the documents." Gerda added.

"Oh, you guys didn't need to."

"We wanted to, Queen Elsa. We know you've been having a hard time today, so we figured the least we could do was to help in any way we could."

Elsa stood up and hugged both of them. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, My Lady." Kai said.

"We're happy to help in any way we can." Gerda added.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Queen Elsa. You have another visitor."

"Really? Who?"

"Prince Michael."

"What? Michael? What does he want?" Elsa asked shocked.

"I'm not sure I would know, Your Highness." Kai replied.

"He's been waiting for you outside, Queen Elsa. I can bring him in here if you want." Gerda replied.

"Please do." Elsa replied.

"Yes, My Lady." Gerda replied as she left the room.

"Kai, could you leave Michael and I to talk alone?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, Your Highness."

"I have some important manners to discuss with him."

"Oh, speaking of important manners, we still have to decide what to do with Prince Hans."

"He will stay in the dungeon until Anna wakes up. Then we will decide what we are to do with him."

"Understood, Your Majesty." Kai said as he bowed and left the room. As soon as Kai walked out of the room, Michael walked in. Kai closed the door, and Michael walked up to Elsa.

"Hi, Elsa." Michael started ashamed.

"Hello, Michael." Elsa replied firmly.

"Look, I know what happened was my fault. I know that I betrayed your trust, but it was the only way I would be able to get to you."

"What do you mean, Michael?"

"Well, after what happened between us three months ago, I met up with Hans. I remembered him from the story you told me. I didn't want to sound too threatening to him, but I told him to stay away from you. Then he asked me if I had any feelings for you. I had to tell him the truth, the whole truth."

"He then told me that he could help me get back to Arendelle and I could get back together with you. I didn't really like it, but I really wanted to get back to you. He told me the plan: He would help me if I would help him. I didn't understand what he meant, and then he told me. He said if I could sneak him into Arendelle, he wouldn't bring any harm to you."

"And Anna?" Elsa asked.

"We had to talk about what we wanted to do with Anna. I had told him how I felt about her: How she was the only one you loved more than anyone. I wanted to be the only that you would love more than anybody. I had told him that I tried to get rid of her at first, but it failed. That's when we decided what to do."

"We would kidnap Anna, and afterwards, Hans would take her and do whatever he wanted to do with her, and I would have you all to myself. We knew that you would come after Anna to try to save her, and that's when Hans left the clue. He wanted you to know."

"And what about the killing?"

"That was never part of the plan. He said he didn't plan on killing anyone. That's when I saved Anna, and Anna saved you. And that's what really happened."

"Michael, I..."

"Look Elsa, you don't have a right to trust me anymore. But I had to come and clear my conscience. I knew it was the right thing to do."

"Then why did you run off?"

"Because I knew you were mad. I was afraid that if I stayed, you would hurt me. But while I was gone, I knew that I had to come back and tell you the whole truth. But I understand if you don't want me in Arendelle anymore."

Elsa was silent for a moment. She wasn't sure whether to trust him again or not. "Michael, you amaze me. You can be a good guy, then turn into a bad guy, then become the good guy again. I don't know how you do it."

"I only want to do what is right now."

"Coming back and telling the truth was a good place to start."

"Michael formed a small smile. "So, can you forgive me again?" Michael asked as he took Elsa's hands in his and got on his knees.

"Yes. But this is it." Elsa said, pointing her finger up.

"That's all I need." Michael replied as he rose back on his feet and kissed Elsa's cheek.

"So, is Anna going to be okay?"

Elsa let out a long sigh. "She's in a coma. She may not come out of it."

Michael let out a small, quiet gasp. "Oh, Elsa, I am so sorry."

"I should be thanking you though. If it wasn't for you, Hans would've killed Anna immediately. But you were able to save her."

"Yeah." Michael replied as he looked at his bandaged arm.

Elsa sat back in the chair, and Michael stood next to her. He saw another chair and moved it next to Elsa and sat in it. He could see Elsa starting to wipe her eyes. He immediately pulled her in for an embrace.

"What have I done?"


	19. Kind of Sister I Am

_**Three days later.**_

"Elsa, I have just received a letter from my parents in the Northern Isles. They need me to come home for an important matter." Michael said, walking into the room that Elsa had seemed to never come out of.

"What? Now?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, they want me back immediately."

"But..."

"I know, I don't like it either. I hate to have to leave you, especially now."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. A month at least."

"A month?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"But that's so long."

"i know. I thought the same thing. I wanted to tell them that I had important matters to do here, but they said it was urgent."

"But you'll come back, right?"

"Of course." Michael said, taking Elsa's hands. "I will come back to you. If it's the last thing I do, I will com back to you. I will never leave you like I have before. I will be back."

"And I'll be waiting."

"But before I go, there's one thing I want you to do."

"What is that?"

"Take these gloves off." Michael replied, lifting her hands up for her to see.

"But Michael, I..."

"They hide who you truly are. You should never hide your true identity; who you really are. I know you wear them so you don't lose control and hurt anyone, but you can't do that forever. It's not what Anna would want."

Elsa looked back to Anna. Elsa knew that Michael was right. She couldn't argue with him either. "You're right." she said as she slowly removed the gloves from her hands. "I made her a promise. Never again would I conceal my powers, no matter what."

"Keep that promise, Elsa, and never break it."

"I-I won't."

Kai peeked his head through the door. "Prince Michael. The ship is ready and waiting for you to board."

"Thank you." Michael replied. "Well, I better go."

"So, I'll see you in about a month?"

"I hope so. But I will come back. You can count on it."

"I will. Bye Michael."

"Bye Elsa." Michael said before pulling her in for a hug and passionate kiss. When they released each other, Michael slowly started walked out of the room.

"Oh, and Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for giving me a second chance."

Elsa could only nod and smile in response. Afterwards, he walked out of the room.

Elsa watched as Michael walked out. She looked back to Anna and sat on the chair by her bed. She wanted to talk to Anna so bad, where she could actually respond. It had been three long days.

"Anna. You need to wake up soon. I am going to go crazy. I have no one to talk to, and I can't do anything with Hans until you wake up. It's been three days. Three days, Anna. How long is it going to be? How long is it going to take you to realize that I need you?"

Elsa then remembered the little conversation that they had before all of this happened. "Oh, Anna, I am so so sorry about what I said to you. I was wrong. So wrong. You are the only thing that makes me happy in life. No one can ever change that. Nothing ever will. You're my sister. My only family. The only one that will always be there for me when I need someone. Now that Michael's gone, I don't have anyone."

Elsa kept her eyes on Anna as she heard her breath quietly. It was a relief to her though. Anna wasn't dead yet. There was still a chance, maybe. "Anna, please wake up. Please. I need you right now more than ever. You're the only one right noe who could make me smile and laugh at a time like this. You always know what to say to make me feel better. You're the only thing that can make me happy. You are the only thing that makes me happy, and I guess I just needed to be remided."

Elsa could feel tears welling up in her eyes, then escaping down her cheeks. She wiped them away, but more would just stream down. "Anna, I will never forgive myself if you don't wake up. It's all my fault. If I would've been a better sister, none of it would have ever happen. But I let my feelings get in the way, and they blinded me of what was really important in my life: You. I keep telling everyone that you are the most important thing to me, but look at the way I show it. I allowed this to happen."

"Maybe forgiving Michael was a bad idea. No, maybe the secret relationship was a bad idea. I had told you that we would never keep secrets from each other anymore, and I didn't even live up to that. I should've just told you. That's what a good sister woud have done. I'm such a terrible sister."

Elsa could feel both of her cheeks wet with so many tears. She immediately wiped them away. She was getting frustrated of talking to someone who wouldn't answer. She needed Anna to answer. She needed to hear Anna's voice. Anna's sweet, kind, tender voice. A comforting voice.

"Anna, just wake up! Please! You don't know how much I need you right now! I need to hear you voice. I need to see that I haven't killed you. I can't lose you Anna! I can't live my life without you, Anna! My life isn't worth living if you're not in it. You mean everything to me, Anna, and I can afford to lose my whole family. I'm sorry about everything. You're my sister, you no one can replace what you mean in my life."

"Just please, please, wake up. I love you." Elsa cried before throwing herself over Anna and sobbed loudly. She couldn't stop crying. All she wanted was Anna to awake and alive. Anna was the only thing could help her now.

"I love you too."


	20. Sisters Forever

Elsa couldn't believe what she had just heard. She heard a voice, but it didn't sound like Michael, Kai or Gerda. It sounded exactly like... Anna?

Elsa then felt an arm wrap around her. She let out a small quiet gasp at it. It couldn't have been Michael. She looked up to see something that she waiting for.

"A-A-Anna?" Elsa stuttered as she saw Anna's eyes open.

Anna only had to form a smile to convince Elsa that what was happening was true.

"Yo-You're awake."

Anna formed a bigger smile and nodded.

Elsa let out a small sigh of relief and kissed Anna's forehead. She then hugged Anna carefully. Anna slowly returned Elsa's embrace.

When Elsa released Anna, Anna felt strong enough to sit up. She sat up, and looked to Elsa.

"Anna, I'll be right back. I'll go get the doctor."

Elsa ran out of the room as fast as she could. Anna couldn't go anywhere, so she sat in her bed comfortably. Her wound dodn't hurt very much anymore. She looked down to it to see it had been bandaged.

She started to remember everything that had happened. She remembered Hans getting ready to kill her with a knife. She then remembered Michael pushing her out of the way. She remembered what happened after that: She pushed Elsa out of the way and saved her life. Then everything went black after that.

Elsa came running back in with the doctor. The doctor came over to Anna to exaimine her.

It took him a little bit, but he was finally able oo finish his exaimination.

"Well, it looks like the healing process went good. Three days in a coma sure made the process go faster. You will still have to keep the wound clean and bandaged for about a week."

"So, she's going to be okay?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be just fine."

"Does this mean that I will be able to get out of bed?" Anna asked curiously.

"You may, but don't be running around a lot." the doctor replied.

"Great. Thank you." Elsa replied.

"Yes, Queen Elsa. Princess Anna." the doctor said politely as he walked out of the room.

Elsa was so excited about Anna being awake, she could barely contain it. She went over on the other side of Anna's bed and sat next to her. However, she was afraid that Anna remembered the fight they had, and didn't want to talk to her.

"Well, aren't you going to hug me, kiss me, and cry on me?" Anna asked curiously with a smile.

Elsa could only smile, but she didn't hesitiate in hugging Anna again. She wrapped her arms around Anna again and kissed her cheek. "I thought... I thought that you would never wake up." Elsa said.

"It's okay, Elsa. It's over." Anna said gently. Anna returned the embrace tightly.

Elsa let out a sigh, trying not to cry. "If I was to lose you..."

"Shh. You're never gonna lose me this easily, Elsa."

Elsa was able to fight back her tears, and just rested her head on Anna's shoulder. She was so happy. Happier then she was when she was with Michael. She then remembered the words that hurt Anna so much. She pulled away from Anna and made eye conact with her.

"Anna, do you remember our little discussion before Hans came for you?"

Anna thought back and remembered those terrible words that Elsa had said to her. "You mean how I'm not the only thing that makes you happy in life?"

Elsa cringed when she saw that Anna had remembered those words after all. "About what I said..."

"You were right."

"I was wrong." the sisters said at the same time. "What?" they added.

Anna knew it would be best to go first, so she did. "Elsa, you had a right to say that to me. I am your sister, but that doesn't mean that I'm the only thing that makes you happy. Others will come in your life and make you happy too."

"No, no, Anna. I was wrong. You are the only thing that makes me happy in my life. You always have been. But it was because I let my feelings get in the way that I said those words to you. I never meant to hurt you like that, Anna. I never ever want to hurt you again.

"But I've realized now that my powers aren't the only things that can hurt you. My words can hurt you more than anything. All I've ever wanted to do was so show you how much I love you, and now you probably think that I hate you."

"Elsa, look. I will admit it, when you said those words to me, they did hurt. But I knew that you still loved me. You always have loved me, and I know you still do love me. I knew you were upset at me because of the way I reacted at Michael, but I think I overreacted a little bit."

"No, Anna. You had a right to react the way you did. It was wrong of me to keep a secret relationship with Michael to start with."

"But it was wrong of me not to forgive him. If I would've forgiven him, we wouldn't have had to worry about any of this."

"I guess we both learned some important lessons, haven't we?"

"Yeah."

"Let's make a promise. That from this day on, there will be no more secrets between us. From now on, we tell each other everything."

"And from now on, we be careful on hpw we act and the words we say to each other."

"Deal. And, Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand.

"I'm sorry too, Elsa. So, sisters again?"

Elsa was shocked that Anna would ask something like that. But she knew what answer to give her little sister.

"Sisters forever." Elsa said as she pulled Anna in again to hug her tightly. Anna returned Elsa's hug even tighter. "I love you so much, Anna."

"I love you more, Elsa."

"Anna, I love you the most." Elsa replied as she kissed Anna's head.

The sisters stayed in their embrace. They never wanted to release each other. Especially Elsa. She had almost lost Anna again. Elsa held Anna tighter and she was determined to never let go of Anna ever again.


	21. Need to Stay

The sisters had finally released each other. Elsa, however, still held Anna's hand tightly. Anna noticed it, but understood why.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When Michael asked you for forgiveness, how were you able to forgive him so easily?"

Elsa was shocked that Anna would ask anything about Michael, especially at a time like this. She wasn't sure how to answer at first. "Are you kidding? Forgiving Michael was one of the hardest things I've had to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure whether to forgive him or not. I never forgot what he did to you. He almost killed you."

"But how did you forgive him?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. And the way he asked it looked like he was serious about it."

"Oh."

"Well, we don't have to worry about him for a while. He had to go back to the Northen Isles for a month."

"A month?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yeah. His parents sent him a letter saying it was urgent that he came back."

"Elsa, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about me Anna. I'll be okay as long as I have you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Anna said with a chuckle.

Elsa then remembered something. They had to decide what to do with Hans. "Oh, Anna. There is been something that we need to discuss."

"What's that?"

"We need to decide what to do with Hans."

Anna even hated to hear that word. There were so many unpleasant things she wanted to do with him. "I am not going to forgive him."

"I'm not asking you to do that Anna, because I won't either. We need to decide if we want him to be in prison or executed. And we need to decide where."

"I don't that man in Arendelle. Even in the dungeon. I say we send him back to the Southern Isles and imprisoned for life. In chains."

"Well, that seems like a good idea, Anna."

"Good. We will send him off tommorow. First thing in the morning."

"Okay." Elsa chuckled. "Now, instead of talking about that sort of stuff, let's talk about good stuff."

"Like us?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah. Like us." Elsa said smiling. "Come here." she added as she opened her arms for Anna to fall into.

Anna immediately fell into Elsa's loving and caring arms. Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's head. Elsa let out a content sigh. "Oh, I want to hold you in my arms forever."

"I want to stay in your arms forever. They're full of love and care. And when I'm in them, it makes me feel safe."

Elsa had to choke back her tears. "Anna, when I have you in my arms, it makes me feel... well... relieved. To know that I have you with me."

"And I don't plan on going anywhere either."

"I'm glad to hear that, Anna."

Elsa then thought of something else to say to Anna. "Anna, when you were in the coma, what was it like?" she asked as she pulled away from Anna.

"Well, at first it was total darkness. Then, I was at this place. It looked like a dock. There was a big ship with a lot of people on it. Including Mom and Dad."

"But Anna, they're..."

"Yeah, I know. That's what the ship was for. People who were, you know."

Elsa didn't want to say the word, and only nodded. She knew what Anna meant. The people on the ship were people who were dead or were ready to die.

"I heard people telling me that if I was to go on this ship, it would be the end of all my troubles. I wouldn't have any problems, any pain, just happiness. I was ready to go on it too, but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I heard someone calling my name. I knew who it was too. I knew that if I went on that ship, it would be the end. I knew I had to go back. Even with pain, and troubles, my time wasn't up. When the right time came, I would go. And that was when I woke up."

"Anna, you heard me calling you?"

"Yes. I recognize your voice anywhere, Elsa. It's such a tender, sweet voice. But the voice I heard from you seemed worried, full of fear."

"Because you wouldn't wake up. I was scared that you weren't going to wake up. Ever."

"That's why I knew I couldn't go on that ship. I knew you still needed me."

"And I still do." Elsa said, taking both of Anna's hands.

Anna looked down at their hands, then looked back up to Elsa and smiled. Anna then threw her arms around Elsa. Elsa wrapped Anna in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you didn't get on that ship, Anna." Elsa said before kissing Anna's cheek.

"I am too, Elsa. I am too."

The sisters let out a content sigh on each other's shoulders. Anna let out a happy sigh on Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna, you seems very happy." Elsa said with a small chuckle.

"That's because I am. This is the main reason I didn't get on that ship. I wouldn't have you. You're all that I could ever want, or need. You're the only one who can truly make me happy. You always accept me for who I am."

"Anna, you've always accepted me. I'll always accept you."

"Good. I love you, Elsa. I know I say that a lot, but it's only because it's true."

"Anna, I can never get tired of you saying those words to me. I wish I could tell you enough times; I love you. Although it seems that you are the only one who ever says that to me all of the time."

"Elsa I will say it over and over and over again. I'll scream it to the top of the world, I love you."

"I don't think I can ever forget that, Anna."

"You better not." Anna said smiling.

Elsa let out a small chuckle. Elsa looked out the window to see that night had fallen. She felt Anna nuzzle on her shoulder. She soon realized that Anna was sleep. Elsa smiled and carefully layed down with Anna. Elsa still had Anna in her arms. Elsa never released her either. Elsa kissed Anna's forehead and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	22. Happiness

Morning had come upon Arendelle. It was a beautiful and sunny day. Anna woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She looked to see that she had fallen asleep in Elsa's arms. She glanced over to Elsa to see that she was waking up as well.

"Good morning, Anna." Elsa said.

"Good morning." Anna replied with a yawn.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. When I'm with you, I always feel good."

Elsa smiled at Anna's comment. "Me too, Anna."

The sisters sat up. Elsa had finally released Anna. "Finally, I can get out of this bed." Anna said as she slowly placed her feet on the floor. When she was on her feet, she started to lose her balance.

Elsa quickly got up and was there to catch Anna. Anna tried to get on her feet again after Elsa caught her. She was able to stand up straight but Elsa still held her.

"Appeantly, it's been longer than I thought since I've been out of this bed."

Elsa released Anna to see if she could stand on her own. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The sisters walked to the kitchen, and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I'm so glad to see you. I heard what happened. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Anna said as she looked to Elsa and smiled. Elsa smiled back.

"Well, I'll let you guys talk things out. I'll be in my room, Anna."

"Okay Elsa." Anna replied as Elsa walked to her room.

"Anna, I wanted to apologize about what I said on our last date. I went too far, and I shouldn't have done that. I should have respected that you weren't ready to talk about something like that, and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Kristoff. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. So, I'm sorry too."

Anna hugged Kristoff tightly, then she was pulled away for a small kiss on the lips.

"So, you want to take a ride to the mountain tommorow night?" Kristoff asked.

"I can hardly wait." Anna said excitedly.

"Okay. I'll be back to see you later, Anna. I have to go see my family for a little bit, then I'll be back."

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Love you." Anna said as she waited for another kiss from him.

"I love you too." Kristoff replied as he placed a long kiss on her lips.

Kristoff smiled to Anna before leaving the castle. Anna was now really happy. She was hoping that Kristoff would come back and they could apologize and make up.

She then remembered that everything wasn't perfect. She remembered that Hans was still here and she was never able to forgive Michael. She was hoping there was a way to get Michael back to Arendelle.

Then her wish came true. She heard Kai welcoming someone at the gates. Anna ran to that place to see who it was. It was... Michael?"

"Michael?" Anna asked.

"Anna! I mean, Princess. You're awake."

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked. "I thought you were suppose to be going back to the Northern Isles."

"Well, I was getting ready to, but it was too late last night, so I stayed in an abondoned cabin oustide of the kingdom. And then I was going to get on a ship to leave, but it is going to be used for taking Prince hans back to the Southern Isles. So, when that ship comes back, I'll be able to come back to the Northen Isles."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that you've come back."

"Look, I know you don't want me here because of what happened three months ago, but... wait, what?"

"I was hoping I could see you again."

"B-But why?"

"Because I want you to know that I've decided to forgive you."

"Y-you have? Really?"

"Yeah. When Hans had kidnapped me, and was ready to kill me, you were there to save me. That convinced me that you had changed for the best. And I thought that if Elsa was able to forgive you, I should be able to forgive you too."

"Thank you, Princess Anna. That means a lot to me."

"Please. Just Anna."

"Okay, Anna."

"Well, did you want to see Elsa?"

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"Follow me."

Anna and Michael headed to Elsa's room. When they arrived, they saw the door was wide open.

"Wait here." Anna told Michael.

Anna walked into the room to see Elsa cleaning her desk.

"Hey Elsa."

"Oh, hi Anna. So, what did Kristoff want?"

"Oh, he came to apologize. He said that on our last date, he agreed that he went too far."

"So, you guys are good now?"

"Yeah."

"That's, that's great, Anna." Elsa said, looking away from Anna.

"Well, I have a surprise for you, Elsa."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Anna called to Michael.

Michael walked into the room. Elsa's eyes widen in shock. "Hey, Elsa."

"Michael!" Elsa said excitedly as she ran into his arms. Michael lifted Elsa off the ground and twirled in a circle. After he placed her back on the ground, he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "What are doing here? I thought you were suppose to be going back to the Northern Isles."

"Well, I was. But there was a change in plans. So I'll be here for another few days."

"A-Anna, are you okay with that?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry Elsa. I have forgiven Michael, so if it makes you happy that he stays, it's okay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Elsa, whatever makes you happy makes me happy. I'm sure."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa said as she pulled Anna in for a quick hug.

"Well, are we going to watch Hans set off back to his home country?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not missing this." Anna said as she ran out of the room. Elsa and Michael followed her.

They arrived outside the gates to see that Hans had been brought out in chains. They could see Olaf and Kristoff watching what was going on. Anna walked up to Hans. Elsa stood behind Anna protectively.

"Hi Hans. Those chains look so uncomfortable. But they fit you perfectly."

Elsa and Michael tried to hold back their laugh. The guards then took Hans to the ship. Elsa, Anna, Michael, Olaf, and Kristoff all followed behind them. Soon, the ship was off to the Southern Isles.

"Finally, he's gone. That man was creepy." Olaf said as he went off to go find Sven.

The group laughed at Olaf's remark. "But's he right." Elsa said.

"Yeah." Michael replied.

"Well, I'm glad things are back to normal." Anna said, holding Kristoff's hand.

"And even better than before." Elsa said as she looked to Michael and kissed him.

Kristoff looked to Anna and kissed her. When everyone was done kissing, the sisters looked to each other and smiled. Soon, Elsa had Anna fall into her arms and they watched the ship disappear over the horizon.

Kristoff walked over to Michael and shook his hand firmly as he introduced himself. Michael did the same.

"And it's only going to get better." Anna said as she held Elsa tighter. Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's head. They continued to watch the ship until it was totally out of sight.

Everyone was happy, and nothing in the world was to change that.

**The End.**

**Well, how was it?**

**I know that some people are mad because I didn't make Michael the bad guy, and some people are happy that I made him a good guy. So, I'm really sorry for anyone who is disappointed with that.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows of me and my story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
